White Wolf
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: The Pack is dealing with a lone wolf that has been in their territory. At the same time Victoria is running wild around Washington and being chased by the white wolf. Who is the wolf? And where is Bella? /Complete/
1. Chapter 1: Known

**QueenVamp-Hello this story was inspired by my new favorite couple. Bella x Paul.**

**Bella is going to be a bit OCC so just bare with me.**

* * *

**Bella**

I stumbled up the stairs the next morning.

Tired. Hungry. In need of a serious shower.

The dirt under my long nails felt grimy and my hair was knotted with leaves and other symbols of the forest. Charlie walked out of his room and took in the sight of me. On all fours, crawling up the stairs, in sweat pants and an over-sized T-shirt.

He laughed. "Rough nice Bells?"

"Yes. Victoria isn't respecting the boarders and I swear if she continues to hang out near the house I will decapitate her." I said sweetly.

"Coffee? Box of donuts and Aspirin?" Charlie asked.

"Could you?" I asked. Charlie walked over to the stairs and was about to ruffle my hair but stopped.

"Yes, but take a shower Bells, you look like something the cat drug in."

"Ha-ha." I said dryly.

About two months after Edward and the Cullen's left, I started to feel more anger than sadness. Then one day, the day Jacob said we couldn't be friends anymore, I had got so mad I phased; into a beautiful white wolf.

Charlie, oddly, had taken the news well and I, already, went through the family trees until I saw my ties with the Quiltues and the legends of my wolf ancestors. Charlie was proud and said we should tell Billy and maybe they knew why. I said no and that I wanted to deal with this myself.

But sooner or later I ran into the wolf pack in La Push and that had been one hell of a week. They chased me down, through the mountains, forest, and then finally half way through Canada I lost them.

I had stayed in human form for a few weeks and then my worst nightmare, Victoria, caught up with me. I had phased and chased her off my land, then she started going to Charlie. I'd half killed her when I found her near the house this morning.

Warm water of the shower pelted down on my skin. Washing away dirt, making my ivory skin look less brown. I sighed.

Also this was my summer vacation.

**Paul**

Jake was, yet again, taking his time trying to get a hold of his human BFF, Isabella Swan.

"Jake if she had called you back for a week, do you think she'll call you back now?" Jacob shot me a glare then I heard a 'Hello' on the other line.

"Charlie! Can I speak to Bella please!?...She's sleeping? Well wake her up....No she won't...She did...She is?....Oh, sorry. Tell her I called."

"What was that?" Jared asked. Jacob frowned.

"Charlie said she was sleeping, that she punched Charlie in the gut if her tried to wake her up and she did that once, she's mad at me and she'll call when she's ready."

I rolled my eyes and attacked the muffins that Emily put on the table for us. "Thank you, Emily!" The pack said in union. Emily put a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Emily why are girls so difficult?" He whined. Emily smiled, but the one side of her scared face stayed in a permanent frown.

"Girls don't get mad, we get even. She'll make you suffer until she's satisfied." She said sweetly, aside from the vengeful subject she was talking about. Sam laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Alright guys let's go we still have that rove wolf to deal with." He said before starting outside. I followed.

There has been another wolf nearby. He was pure white and a fast runner. We all assumed it was Quil at first –little did we know Quil would phase a week later-, so we ran after him. Then he had crossed the border into vampire territory and we knew he was an outsider.

I tied my jeans to my leg and phased. Sam, Jared and Embry followed and we went our separate ways. My silvery-gray fur reflected the early morning light as I ran through the forest. Calming the ground underneath my paws.

I caught a scent, a mix of wolf and vampire. I followed it until I found a clearing. It looked like a battle field. Trees were broken. Blood, wolf blood, scented the ground. Muffs of white fur and red hair patched the ground.

_Guys you've got to see this. _I called out to them.

Then I was on the ground tackled by a red haired woman that smelled distinctly of leech.

"You little witch! You ripped out my hair!" She cried as she went at me again. I saw the newly cut hair that fell just to shoulder length. Obviously that leech had tangled with the white wolf.

Wait did she say _witch_? Call me crazy but isn't a _girl_ called that? So the white wolf was female.

She stopped short when she saw me, really saw me. "Oh, would you look at that. My little toy has friends." She growled in frustration and darted out of the clearing.

Just then the pack came through.

_What the hell happened? _Sam asked, taking in the sight.

_Well the white wolf we thought was a he is a she and she has made enemies with leeches. _I said.

Jared barked a wolf laugh and then smiled. _Cool. We have a little girlie on our hands… Paws._

Jacob smelled the air again and before he took off we heard one thought pulse through his mind. _Bella._

We were after him in a second. I reared up to him and Sam did the same, we both slammed into him and were able to stop him long enough to pin him down.

_What do you mean? _Sam asked in a very alpha tone. Jacob winced and started to block his thoughts. _Jacob. Tell me now. _Same growled. Submissively his thoughts and memories pour out in front of us. Most of them were about the girl named Bella, that he'd being trying to get a hold of. The others were of the white, she wolf.

_I think the wolf is Bella. _He allowed that to hang in the air.

I let go of Jacob and he sat up. _She was dating vampires. That probably triggered the wolf gene in her._

_Wolf gene? She's not even a Quilture! _Embry barked.

An old conversation unfolded from Jacob's memory. Bella and him were talking. They were flipping through an old tribe's dairy and then they found Bella's great-grandfather's name next to a descendant.

**Bella**

My cell phone was what woke me up. I looked around my dark room and saw the empty coffee mug and large box of docnuts that I had polished off. My TV was still on and then I spotted my cell phone, vibrating madly on my nightstand.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Bella? Are you still asleep?" Jessica's voice filled my ears.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well get up. It's almost six. Remember the party at the beach?" I bolted upward.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be there in an hour."

Jessica laughed and I hung up. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and a green tank top. The weather was abnormally warm in Forks this summer and I wasn't going to waste it.

I ran a brush through my thicker, longer brown hair and grabbed my cord belt and wrapped it around my waist. In becoming a wolf a lot more of me has changed besides me turning into an over grown animal when I'm mad. I had curves, sleek ones and I was a little tan, but not much.

I shot one last glance in the mirror before running down stairs. Charlie was there, lying in his chair watching the game.

"Hey dad I'm going to a party."

"Okay." He said. "I'll call for pizza." I narrowed my eyes.

"I made tuna sandwiches before I took my nap." Charlie was out of his chair and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Bells!"

"Bye!" I ran put to my beat up old truck and pulled out of the driveway in record time. I looked in my review mirror to see a shiny red, Rabbit pull into the drive and Jacob stepped out, along with friends.

Damn. It was the pack. I put the pedal to the metal and tour down the street.

**Paul**

"Sorry Jake, Bella went to a party. She took off when you pulled in." Charlie said tuna sandwich in hand.

We could smell werewolf everywhere in the house and in the woods surrounding it. Also a vampire that Bella has been fighting alone. Sam stepped forward and tried to be the authority figure.

"Where is this party?"

"Oh, a beach I think." Charlie said, he read our faces and scowled. "She's with friends." He added before shutting the door.

"Wait can I have a sandwich?!" Seth called; obviously he wasn't the only one who was starving.

"No! Bella made them for me." Charlie said. I heard the door lock and we retreated back to the car.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Where going to crash the party." Sam said.

* * *

**Tadadad!**

**I wanted Bella to be a werewolf and I like the pairing of Paul and Bella so thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint

**QueenVamp- Thank you. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella!" I heard my friends call from their seats on a log surrounding a camp fire. I waved and jogged over. Kids from school and La Push were everywhere.

Angela fiddled with the radio and Ben was helping her. Mike had his arms wrapped around Jessica and Eric was snapping pictures of everyone. Yup just a typical get together.

"Hey guys." I said skidding to a stop and sat on the log next to Angela. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"You look exceptionally well for some who just woke up." I smiled and flipped back my thick hair.

"Its a gift from above...so did anyone bring hot dogs?"

**Paul**

We watched a small group of kids from a far. Jake said that they were Bella's other friends but there was no Bella in sight. The blond male then looked up and smiled. "Bella!"

I watch a pale girl with long brown hair jog over to them and skid to a stop and fall on to an open seat next to a blond girl. But I couldn't see her face. Which, for some reason, I found that irrevocably frustrating.

Yes, Paul uses big words.

"That's her." Jake said, Sam patted his back and I watched Jacob's eyes widen a size. "She looks different." Her friends cracked up at something she said and then she stood and pulled a tall blond girl to her feet once the radio settled on a song. They started to dance and laugh. It looked like fun.

We emerged from the woods and started over.

**Bella**

"Bella those guys over there have been staring at you for the past ten minutes." Mike said, sounding annoyed. My head whipped around and I spotted the wolf pack. Angela and I had just shown the guys our routine for the song we heard over the radio and they were all still laughing.

But now that the wolves were here the, I guess my party time is cut short.

"Dammit." I growled then turned back to my friends. "I need to call Charlie. Excuse me." I stood and walked away from the fire. Among the wolf pack was Jacob, Embry and Quil.

I quickly dialed Charlie's phone number, I stood just out of my friend's line of vision and next to where I parked my truck. "Charlie you are in very big trouble." I growled when he answered.

"What did I do?"

"They know I'm here! I know you spilled the beans. No food for a week. Your living on beer and take-out!" I heard Charlie whine. "Uh-huh suffer. I'll be home in a bit, make those sandwiches last." I shut my phone and turned back to the pack.

They weren't there. I felt an unknown presence behind me. I turned slowly to see a _very _tall, _very _tan and _very _muscular body all belonging to Sam, wolf pack leader. I was about to turn and run when Sam grabbed me by my waist and through me over his shoulder.

I snarled and pounded my fists on his back.

"Ouch! Bella cut it out." He said in a commanding tone.

"I follow no alpha!" I snarled and continued my brutal attack. Another wolf, whom I didn't know, stepped forward and tried to restrain my wrists. I pulled my fists back and punched, hard. His head snapped sideways and that was enough to make Sam put me down. Well more or less threw me out of that wolf's punching range.

I landed on all fours on the ground and gazed up at the wolf I socked.

He was the same height as Jacob, with black spiked hair and dark, glassy green tinted eyes. He wore only a pair of black cargo pants and tenner shoes with no socks. Right now his teeth were showing, lips pulled back, snarling at me. His muscles rippled and his arm was still outstretched from when he tried to punch me.

I locked eyes with him, hoping my rage would scare him off. But instead something happened. His snarl stopped and his dark eyes went wide. I know mine had too. He wasn't just towering over me anymore. He was everywhere. All around me. And he was glowing. Shining.

Almost like..._him._

I sucked in a deep breath and my hands flew up to cover my mouth as my eyes widened in horror. "No..no, no. Please tell me I just didn't." The guy took a step towards me, with full meaning to touch my face, but I scrabbled to my feet and sprinted away. All the wolves were too shocked to move.

When I looked back I saw the guy I had _imprinted _on. He watched me go. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Paul." He said.

_Paul. _My mind started to wrap around the name. I shook my head and leaped through mid-air and my white fur bursted out of my skin and my bone structure started to morph. I heard the tearing of clothing and my favorite outfit was ripped to shreds.

I landed with a bound and then took off towards the mountains, no way I could go to Charlie now.

**Paul**

"Sam...I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I said in a daze then pointed towards where Bella had ran. "And she left. What's going on?"

"Well, Paul. You just imprinted on Jacob's best friend."

"WHAT!?" Jacob screamed. Before I could hear whatever else he was saying I jumped forward and my wolf skin pulled over me. I darted after her.

_Bella! _I called in my head. I heard a scramble of thoughts followed by a long string of curses. _I can hear you. _

I blaze of white fur caught my peripheral vision and suddenly I was on the ground. Bella had me pinned. Her teeth were at me throat and her long nails dung into my rib cage. She growled a low, throaty sound and I found myself unable to move.

I knew she wouldn't hurt me...for some odd reason.

She jumped back after a moment and glared at me with deep brown eyes. _Get away from me. _Her words were cold and jagged like broken glass. I rolled on to my feet and stood my ground.

_No. _She snarled and I snarled right back. _I don't have to go anywhere. This is my land and your trespassing, unless you belong to our pack. _

_Sam's pack. Pshhh! Puh-lease. Not for as long as I live flee bag. _She growled. _I'd rather me a lone wolf. Thank you very much._

_Your such a brat! _I growled finally.

_Well your not exactly a basket of roses either_. I lunged forward and she did too. Hacks spiked, teeth long and gleaming. But we wouldn't use our teeth on each other. We both turned last minute and just rammed into each other. Of course I weighed more so she stumbled back.

We continued to ram into to each others side and snarl and fake bite until we heard wolf voices in the distance.

_What the hell is all that racket! _Jacob yelled. Bella fell back and knocked down a tree.

_Ouch. _She whimpered, I trotted over to aid her when Sam said.

_Stop! Enough of this! Bella follow us. You have a lot to explain and Paul- _But he was cut off by Bella's surprise attack. She headbutted my stomach and when I cringed she darted off again.

_We like her! _Jared, Embry and Quil thought at the same time. Jacob snickered and Sam shook his head.

_I little spit fire she is. _Sam said. _We should probably leave her. She can't walk around in wolf form forever, she'll have to come home soon._

_You know, I can hear everything your saying so I'll just steal some clothes and call Charlie later. _Bella said, but still her thoughts were blocked to us. Silent, unless she spoke first.

That was something unheard of.

* * *

**Bella still has her vampire gift to block mind readers and other things like that. And Quil has Bella's cellphone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Better

**QueenVamp- Thank you!**

* * *

**Bella**

_Next time I get my hands on that pack..._ I trailed off as I ducked into the woods, in search of my change of clothes. _Where did I hide those?_ I sniffed out my denim jeans and T-shirt. Almost my cellphone was AWOL. I was two miles, maybe five away from my house and i just wanted to lie down for a nap.

I had pretty much been running all night, and I was exhausted. I almost had caught Victoria's sent on my way in. I was too tired to see the human sneaking up on me.

"Looking for something?" I heard a perky voice. I whipped around to see a woman with long black hair and golden skin. Three long scars ran down the side of her beautiful face, keeping one side of her smiling face in a permanent frown. "You must be Bella. I've heard a lot about you from Jacob." I nodded my head and she continued to smile. "I got you something to change into...oh sorry I'm Emily."

In her out stretched hands were a pair of soft PJ pants and T-shirt. I almost drooled.

"Its okay, Bella I'm not going to hurt you." I took the clothes in between my teeth and stepped behind a curtain of leaves and branches.

"You know the wolf pack?" I asked, pulling the pants on.

"Yes, I do. They sometimes stay at my house, but there all out looking for you so you'll be safe here." I walked out and suddenly I realized how cold it was. "C'mon, I have a few cups of coffee on the table and muffins."

We both walked into a small cottage and she shut the door behind her. The kitchen, that I stood in, was small and cheery. With family pictures and a flower pattern spinning across the yellow cabinets.

"You can sit anywhere." She said, going back to the stove where I smelled pancakes. I sat down on the counter and picked up a muffin and ate it, she smiled at me. "It would be so nice to have another girl to talk to."

Emily and I talked for a long time, well she did most of the talking then she lead me upstairs and showed me a room where I could sleep.

I little immature for just staying here.

**Paul**

"She didn't go home, or anywhere else. Her sent is wrapped around "her territory" and so is that vampire's." Jared said. Quil clicked through her cellphone that she had dropped from last night.

It was dark when we got back to Emily's house, a place where we were all spending the night in the guest bedroom or the living room, which ever Emily preferred. Still we, mostly me, were worried about Bella.

"She has a leech on her phone." He muttered.

"Well what do you think she used to date one." Jacob growled. "I knew I didn't like him for some reason, now I know why. And stop that." Jacob took the phone from him and Quil reached back for it. Then they were tumbling around the ground trying to reach for the phone.

I snagged it from them and glared. "My imprint, my phone." Jacob snarled and Sam bounded up the stairs into Emily's kitchen.

"Emily." He called. I followed him inside and we saw Emily hurried to meet him. Sam scoped her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Ewww! I think I lost my appetite." Jacob said. We all heard a musical laugh.

"Well I think its sweet." Bella descended the stairs into the room, laundry basket on her hip and she smiled at us. "Emily and I worked hard to make enough stakes for everyone."

Sam stared at Bella wide eyed and then looked back down at Emily, who only smiled and waved her hand. "She wouldn't listen to you boys because you were knocking her around. I just gave her food, clothes, a place to sleep and we talked."

"Boys." Bella rolled her eyes then looked at me and smiled warmly. "You have my cellphone." The way she said it sounded deadly. Um, she's been spending too much time with Emily. Sweet but had that deadly edge to her.

"Um, here." In two strides I was standing in front of the stairs, handing her the phone and she reached for the phone and her hand touched mine. Electricity shot through us and we both jerked back. Bella flushed a bright crimson.

"Thanks. Er, Emily I'm going to finish the laundry." Bella darted past me and into the hallway. Some where I distantly heard a door shut. Without thinking I walked after her.

Of course, Sam told us the stories of him imprinting on Emily. She had denied him all together at first, given him the cold shoulder, yelled at him. All because he broke Leah's heart, A.K.A Emily's cousin. But I see them now and I wonder how they got from there to here.

All I knew was I wanted Bella to accept me.

I slowly opened the door and heard her muttering to herself. "Oh, sure I can fight of the damned Victoria and turn into an wolf, but when ever damned Paul comes around I blush red like a tomato." I chuckled and she turned around.

"Is that your favorite curse word? Damn?" I opened the door and stepped inside. The small laundry room seemed smaller, I took the towel in her hands and started to fold it. She blushed a bright red and grabbed another towel, which I took from her too.

"Yes it is." She sat on the drier and started to fold a pair of jeans.

"Those are mine. You know your doing the guy's laundry right?" She pushed the cargo pants towards me and sat India style on the appliance.

"Dinner is ready you can go eat now." I leaned on the wall opposite from her.

"I'm not hungry." I said truthfully. Bella tilted her head to the side like a confused animal. She then poked me in the stomach and I cringed.

"I headbutted you pretty hard," She stared at my torso for a few moments and tapped her chin like she was debating whether to say sorry or not. "Good." She leaped off the drier and made a break for the door. Involuntarily, I grabbed her arm and jerked her back to me.

"Whoa!" She crashed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Ouch," I moaned. "I landed on a hanger."

"Yeah," Bella rubbed her forehead. "And I hit my forehead on something."

"That would be my chin," Bella sat up and looked at my chin closely. Then she lightly butterfly kissed it.

"Better?" She smirked. I smirked too.

"Change in heart?" I asked.

"Nope, just feel like teasing you." She winked and stood up and was out the door before I could say anything.

"Better than nothing." I muttered.

* * *

**Yeah I always imagined Emily's and Bella's house only being a boarder line away.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pups

**QueenVamp- Hello peoples! Thanx for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Paul**

After an all exclusive pack only sleepover at Emily's house, including Bella who had reluctantly joined our little group, it was time to say our good-byes. Jacob and I begged and pleaded but she said she had a Charlie to feed at home. Then Emily asked her to come back and she promised her reappearance around noon.

Jacob decided to drive her there in his Rabbit and Bella invited me to come too. Even though she denied it I was her imprint too, and we had a connection.

When we pulled up to the Swan house Bella leaped out of the car faster than Jacob and I could blink. Then Charlie was outside too.

"Bella!" Charlie called, he grabbed his daughter up in a hug and she embraced him back. "Where were you?"

"The Pack found me again and," Bella turned to side and showed off her arm, bearing the tattoo we all wore. "I joined."

"My little girl!" Charlie grabbed her in a hug again and Jake and I exchanged looks. The fearsome Bella who had just dubbed me her new plaything was have a heart filled father, daughter moment.

"Okay, Charlie inside, anyone else home?" She asked.

"No, just me Bells." Bella swatted his shoulder- she was back!- and glared as she pushed him inside.

"Charles William Swan! Did I not tell you to be around people? 'Safety in numbers' that just went in one ear and out the other didn't it? You're not even supposed to be home!" She started on a rant like a power crazed mother and then looked back at us with a sweet smile. "See you guys later." Then she returned to her scolding.

"C'mon Bella won't bite. She just acts like a mother most of the time that's all." Jake said. "Just do what she tells you and no one gets hurt." He started inside and I followed.

Charlie was in his chair watching TV and Bella was in the kitchen, searching for food. "What time is it?" She murmured to herself, she checked the clock and then grabbed something from the fridge. "I'm making French toast."

"Thank you Bella!" Charlie called. "After this I have to go to work."

What time was it? I wondered. Charlie was up and watching TV and Bella was making breakfast food.

"It's 4 a.m. boys, military hours at the Swan house." Bella called, like she could read my mind.

"We started doing this so she could cook, go to school, and run around as a wolf. All Bella's idea, of course." Charlie said. Bella snorted and I heard metal clank together.

"I said I'd see you later. Let me punish my kid and I'll run over around noon." she said, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"C'mon lover boy we got patrol to do." Jacob said.

"Lover boy?" Charlie gasped. "Bella!?" He turned around wildly like he was about to scold but Bella had a wooden spoon in her hand, like a weapon.

"You're in no position to judge Charles Swan, sit down and watch your reruns."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"When's Bella going to be here?" Embry whined. "It's no fun without her and no one is here to protect me from Paul." Emily looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"She said she'd be here in a few minutes. Calm down boys."

Sam lay stretched out on the couch arm over eyes. "Why can we not hear her thoughts? That is something unheard of! How can I be alpha if I can't control our female member?" Something flew through the window behind the couch.

A backpack?

And a heavy one at that. It landed on Sam's chest and it looked like it knocked the wind right out of him. Then Bella poked her head in and smiled like the devil she was.

"Why would you want to control me Sammy? I'm an angel." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"With horns and black wings." Jacob finished, he stood from the table and took the backpack from Sam and weighed it in his hands. "What's in the bag?"

"Text books, my toilettes bag and my wallet. Emily said I could live in the spare room when Charlie goes to his police officer convention this week." Bella jumped through the window and grabbed her bag.

"No clothes?" Emily asked.

"What's left of my wardrobe is in my suitcase, in my truck." She said, walking into the kitchen and sat on a counter next to Emily. "Embry, would you be a dear?" Embry jumped out of his chair and went out to Bella's truck. "Emily can I help?"

"No, I'm almost done anyway." Emily said, Bella removed her jacket and showed off yet another slim fitting tank top and cargo pants that were tied to her waist with a leather belt.

I looked back at Bella's face to see she was watching me curiously. Head tilted to the side, lips pouted; like she was trying to decide what to do with me. "Want to go for a run?" The words seemed to roll off my tongue into a sentence.

Bella's face flushed a little and I smiled in triumph. She nodded to me and jumped off the counter and headed for the door.

"Oooooooh!" Quil and Jared chorused. Bella turned back to them and glared.

"Really? Are you five?" They cowered like scolded puppies and I snickered.

**Bella**

I leaped over a fallen log and barked a laugh when I heard Paul's distressed thoughts.

_Bella! No fair you are smaller than me and smaller wolves are faster. _

_Just try and beat the philosophy! _I called back to him. A silver wolf bounded through the forest after me and I howled in laugher, when he caught up to me.

I never had so much fun running around. Being a lone wolf you run alone and are most likely after something or someone is after you when you run this fast. But this was all in the pure game of fun.

_I love running! _I said trotting circles around Paul. He turned his giant head towards me and his emerald eyes sparkled.

_With me or just running in general? _

_With you. _I said before I could stop myself. If I could my fur would be turning red right now; a blush of embarrassment. _Umm…_

_Hello! Who's there? _I heard an unknown voice call. My head turned in the direction it came from and Paul sniffed the air.

_I smell blood and the leech. _I took off in that direction and Paul followed me. Not trying to stop me but flanking me for help.

This hide-and-seek with Victoria ends now. No way was I going to run around the rest of my life worrying for Charlie and my friend's safety.

When we reached the place where they voices came from all we saw were two dead bodies: one male the other female. And blood lots and lots of blood. Victoria had killed just for the fun of it.

I snarled and I heard a whimper. Like a puppy. I trotted farther into the woods as Paul identified the body, that's when I saw them. Two young werewolves cowering under a willow tree, eyes wide looking scared to death.

_Hello. Who are you? _I asked. The brown furred one answered first.

_I'm Brady, this is my brother Collin. We were out here with our parents when…a woman with short red hair came out of nowhere and… _He didn't need to finish.

_Bella what's going on over there? _Paul called. I looked over my shoulder and pointed with my nose at the pups. _Brady and Collin? What are you two doing here? _Paul sounded almost angry.

I snapped my jaws at him and he recoiled.

_Paul look at them, they're scared to death! _I looked back at the wolf brothers. _Come with me I'll take you somewhere where we can explain._

The two crawled out from under the brush and followed me as I trotted out of the forest. Paul ran ahead looking frustrated and angry.

_Bye the way my name is Bella. _


	5. Chapter 5: Alpha

**QueenVamp- Bella becomes a mother/sister/ alpha figure to Brady and Collin.**

* * *

**Paul**

The twins, Brady and Collin, have been sticking to Bella's side like glue. Over the few days they've been here she had become everything to them.

They obeyed her like a mother, envied her like a sister, and were still cool enough to hear Quil and Embry's thoughts about her. Cause even they'd admit that Bella was very attractive. They were even nice to me because I was her imprint.

Notice that? She says _I _belong to _her. _Yeah, yeah I know I'm old fashion with this couples crap.

Everyone was just hanging around the Emily's house today. Sam had taken Emily to a movie so he had left Bella in charge. And Bella had taken her 'pups' out for the afternoon so she left Jacob in charge. And with that we all played video games on Sam's PS3.

"Does anyone know how to cook?" Jared asked, tearing his eyes from the screen.

"No," I said. "That's why we have Emily and Bella."

"Can we order take-out?" Quil asked. "I've got twenty bucks."

"Yeah, that's only get us enough for a side dish. And Bella will smell the food coming and give it to the puppies because," Jacob's voice went high pitched in an attempt to mimic her voice. "'There still so young and innocent, they need more food then you full grown flee bags.'"

"She babies them too much." I muttered.

"Aw, is wittle Pauly upset that Bella isn't giving him enough attention?" Embry asked, then sent the others into barks of laughter. I grabbed the collar of Embry's shirt and snarled at him.

"Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." I heard the screen door slam and Brady and Collin entered the room. "Where's Bella?" I was the first to ask.

Collin answered. "She told us to run along home because she smell something. It was like someone wearing too much perfume." I threw Embry aside and ran out of the house.

**Bella**

"Laurent, so nice to see you again." I said with a smirk. The dark skinned vampire with beautiful red eyes smiled at me.

"Bella, lovely as ever. But what's this? You smell so different, your blood, not that tempting anymore." He seemed upset by this and I smiled wider my eyes analyzed his every move. I was ready to kill this man, but first...

"Where is Victoria?"

Laurent through his head back and laughed. "I see you got her greetings. On Cullen land-" I cut him off.

"_My _land. That land, the mountains behind it and the people on it belong to me and are under my command." I snarled, Laurent raised an eyebrow.

"-and killing those hikers." I growled and my body started to tremble when he mentioned my pup's real parents. I know I wasn't there real mother but I did my best and claimed them as mine. "She enjoyed killing them. they didn't scream at first but she made them, sadly their offspring got away, she's tracking them as we speak."

With that my wolf form ripped out of my girl skin and I was a wolf. I fierce, violent predator. I bared my gleaming teeth at the vampire and bounded forward. Laurent was frozen in shock for a moment, then ran. Like the devil was on his tail, and I was.

I leaped at him and he turned to smack me across the face. Sending me flying sideways. I hit a thick forest tree and yelped in pain. He started towards me and was tackled again, this time by a silver furred wolf. Paul.

I limped as I tried to stand and started to limp-jog over to where Paul had Laurent pinned.

"Bella! You wouldn't do this to me would you? I'm your friend remember? I'll help you kill Victoria and-" His offer was cut short when my large paw scraped across his granite skin, leaving wounds that would quickly heal.

My teeth chopped down on Laurent's head and ripped it from his body.

**~X~X~X~X~**

After our deadly deed was done, Paul watched the body burn. He was fully dressed and in human form, as I remained in my wolf form.

"Bella I can't believe- well then again its _you _so I do believe- that you went off like this alone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kill a vampire all by yourself."

But I wasn't listening. I could hear the pups thoughts.

_Bella! _That was Brady.

_Where are you? _Collin.

"Your pups calling?" Paul asked, sounding almost concerned. I looked back at him and bobbed my head. Paul sighed. "Go to them." I trotted over to Paul's side and sat down, this way I was only five inches taller than him.

I let out a soft puppy whine and titled my head. Paul raised an eyebrow at me and I put my muzzle on the crook of his neck and nuzzled him under his chin like a pup who wanted attention. Paul smooth the fur on the top of my head and I gave him a wolf smile before pulling away and bolting across the clearing.

The pups were waiting for me at the edge of the forest. Like there was an invisible barrier that forbid them from entering the woods, like I told them 'Stay out'.

When I reached them they turned into a hopping, skipping frenzy that shook the ground. All the guys were outside, even Emily and Sam, watching our display. They yelped their puppy barks and I darted out of the woods only to be half tackled by their bodies.

I tapped Brady and Collin on the forehead with my nose and inhaled their scents. Something a true mother wolf would do. Our kinship, because they look at me like I was their leader and mother.

Brady and Collin were still too small for their wolf age. Only, barely, coming up to my shoulder. But Quil, Embry and Jared said they were just fun sized. I said if they touched them I'd give them something to play with.

"Bella," Sam called. I raised my head my looked into the _true _alpha's eyes. "Did you find a vampire?" I bobbed my head. "Did you and Paul kill it?" I nodded again. Then I turned and trotted across the clearing, passed them to the house, Brady and Collin at my sides.

"She's like a mother wolf." Emily said.

"No she's acting like an alpha." Sam snarled.

**Paul**

I watched Bella sleep on the couch. She had finally been able to put the twins down to bed and she had been so tired that see crashed on the there.

Last time we woke Bella up she was this tired she'd deck Quil and Jared both with one swing. Only I stayed near her sitting at the edge of the couch where her head was. She had fallen asleep on a pillow that was on my lap.

Bella snored softly and scrunch closer to me. I smiled and listened to Sam's conversation with Emily upstairs.

"I though I'd have to worry about Jacob taking over." He laughed. "But Bella? I never expected this."

"Sam she is a descendant of the Blacks'. Headstrong and a weird need to lead the group." Emily said. "Jacob showed me the family tree and Bella is his distant relative. That she knows that's why she had been trying to stay away from you for so long. She didn't want you to try and put her in her place because she didn't know everything yet." There was silence. "We talk."

"Well I was reading up of the old ways and when there is two wolves who want to lead they fight for it. The loser either submits or leaves."

"That's not fair. Bella is smaller than you."

"Doesn't make a difference." Sam said. "My Pack, my guys, our rules."

"Sam. Bella will leave if she loses and if Bella leaves she'll take the twins, Paul and Jacob with her." Emily said and it was true. I go where Bella goes. "Don't tear apart the family Sam. Everything is going well and there is one less vampire in the woods, celebrate."

**Bella**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a soft voice coon. I opened one eyes involuntarily and saw Collin's wide brown eyes starring at me.

"Hmm? What is it?" I moaned, I was in pain. Collin looked worried.

"Embry is going through your stuff and he told me to f-"

**Paul**

I heard Embry cry out in pain and I immediately wondered where Bella was. Collin sat next to me on the couch, looking like he just saw a ghost, or an over protective Bella-bear.

"What did he do?" I asked stretching out from my long nap.

"He was going through her stuff and he said a word to me that Bella did like or as she'd say...introduced my young molding mind to the vulgar language that was meant for street fighters." He said.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window to see Bella putting a serious beating upon Embry. Sam grabbed Bella around the waist in an attempt to contain her.

"Bella calm down!" Sam ordered. Bella gave him a kick in the shin and broke from his hold. Darting passed Embry and Quil and towards the woods. Quil growled and made an attempt to follow her but Sam stopped him. "No leave her. If she thinks she can take control of my pack she's got another thing coming." Sam growled, his skin rippled the way it did before he was about to change and Emily stood far away from him when he did this.

I saw Bella's head whip around and her eyes widened with shock when she saw Sam morph into a giant black wolf. Sam planted his large paws a shoulder width part and roared. I jumped away from the window and ran outside. Bella had already phased and looked ready to kill, but in her brown eyes I saw she was still unsure as she snarled like a mad animal.

She kept looking back at Emily with sad, pleading eyes. _Forgive me, Emily._

I realized in all the commotion I had phased too and Bella's thoughts were open to me. After spending so much time with her I knew a crack in her barrier that allowed me to faintly hear what she kept hidden.

The two wolves leaped at each other. Both were a blur of black and white, then red and the strange metallic smell filled my nostrils. First blood.

The two formed a circle as they slowly moved in the shape; heads low, hacks spiked, teeth barred. I noticed Sam's bloody jaw then the slight limp in Bella's already injured leg.

_Cheap trick! Going for the injured_! Bella's voice was enraged and under toned with agony; it was all enough to make me feel sick and want to kill Sam, bite at his throat with my teeth. How dare he hurt Bella!

Sam's head turned to me for the slightest second -in a glare- and Bella leaped at him. I jumped forward too, no way was he going to hurt Bella again. I barely heard the protests of the other guys or the crys of Brandy and Collin. It was all a quiet quick silence.

Sam snapped his jaws at Bella, but she ducked under it and slammed -as hard as her body would let her- into Sam's side. Sam staggered backwards and Bella jumped back a few steps_. _I jumped to Bella's side and snarled at Sam viciously. Bella was limping and I heard her cry softly as she leaned against me.

_Bella..._

_Step aside Paul. _Sam's voice was hard and authoritative. Against the invisible pull that made me take a step back I stayed at Bella's side.

_My. Imprint. You will not touch her. _I snarled at Sam. Bella licked the side of my face and fixed her soulful brown eyes on Sam.

_I will not fight you. It will hurt Emily and I know I will lose. And if I lose I will leave, and that won't help my pups. Or Paul. _My head snaps her her direction and her lips pull into a smile. _Believe it or not Paul you important to me too. _

Her weight leaves my side and she trots off towards Emily, who runs into the house to get Bella's clothes. Bella follows and shifts back once out of our view.

_She a spitfire one minute and the next a peace maker...her personality matches yours perfectly. _Sam's thoughts are joking and light. I give a sly wolf smile and Brady and Collin's confused thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. They too have taken wolf form in the frenzy.

_Tell Sam to run. _Brady.

_We're gonna make kibble out of him. _Collin.

_No, no, no. That's going to seriously piss Sam off. _I reminded. Mentally the twins gasp and look at each other for a moment and then back at me.

_We're telling! _And then the dart off like little speedy wolf bullets.

_Um, Paul. _Sam says.

_Yes?_

_Run._

* * *

**This took a lot of thinking and stuff. Editing, reediting, through my computer at a pillow because I can't think of the right words....**

**Please review I worked hard.**

**AND U GUYS R SO AWESOME FOR GIVEN ME 107 REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bitch

**QueenVamp- Thank you for the reviews! Paul is a little upset in this one. And the whole time I was writing this the song 'I'm a Bitch, I'm a lover' by Meredith Brooks kept laying over in my head and it seemed to fit Bella's attitude, so listen to it and think of this story.**

* * *

**Paul**

Out of all the scary, painful, bone crushing, flesh ripping punishments Bella could have given me I had received the worse of them all.

I was given: the Silent Treatment.

I first realized my punishment when Bella didn't come tearing out of the house like a crazy bitch (The dog not the cuss word.), I mean seriously if we just curse in front of the pups like that then what happens when we threaten them? And not saying the Bella was a crazy bitch she just could be when she wanted to, and I loved that about her.

I had to come inside sometime and when I did the twins were on the couch watching TV and Bella was cooking with Emily. They were laughing and watching the mini TV in the kitchen, it was a wildlife documentary on wolves, ironically enough.

Jared and Quil were tending to Embry's black eye and scar. Jacob had run home to check up on Billy and Charlie to fill him on all the fights Bella got into. And Sam was talking in a hushed tone voice with Seth -who in case you haven't noticed took off for a few days. Sam was probably trying to pull information out of him. I moved further into the kitchen, Bella not turning to acknowledge me.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, sorry Sam. Leah had been acting weird and she forced me to stay home with her. I think she's..." He didn't need to finish or whisper. We all turned to stare moon-eyed at him. Sam dropped his head and it smashed down hard on the oak wood table, causing Emily to jump to his side.

"Of all the rotten luck...No offence Seth," Sam added. Seth shrugged.

"Hey none taken. My big sis is still pi- I mean mad at you for breaking up with her." Seth quickly corrected as Bella shot him the death glare. The guys probably filled him in on the new no cussing rule.

"Nice save." Bella said dryly. I laughed and I was shot the death glare.

"What?" Bella turned around and continued with cooking.

Emily sighed. "She decided to give you the silent treatment. She thought it was only fitting because you were her imprint." She kissed Sam's tender forehead and smoothed over his hair, while I gawked at Bella.

"You can't do that!" Brady yelled, running up to Bella, Collin at his side. Bella turned to look down at them, brow raised.

"Take the words right out of my mouth." I muttered; Bella ignored me.

"Why not? Would you rather I beat him up?"

"Yeah," Collin shook his head. "At least you two will be acknowledging each other." Bella's eyes flicker to me then back to Collin's face, out of the twins she had a soft spot for him the most. He was more stay-to-myself of the twins so he needs more protecting.

"Here is the thing kids, I can't beat Paul up the way I beat Embry up, you know why?" They shook their heads no. "Because of the imprint that binds us it breaks my heart to hurt him." She whispered and the twins nodded in union.

"So anyway," Seth said, cutting into the silence. "Leah is turning; she's showing all the signs Sam."

**Bella**

As an official member of the pack I learned that we all had to get jobs to support our food needs and such.

Bye-bye collage funs.

Also I being Brady and Collin's adoptive mother didn't help at all but I was fine with everything. Emily and I flipped through the racks of clothes in the teen's department looking for back to school clothes for the two.

"Did you guys even look at the clothes?" I asked.

"No, they got a new video game in electronics and..." Brady started but I cut him off.

"No. School starts in two weeks, and if you want to enroll in Forks with me you are going to shop, grid your teeth and bare it." I through a few pairs of cargo pants at the boys. Before if Brady and Collin were to ask me to shop with them -by some odd twist of fate- I would have no clue what I would be getting them or doing. But after hanging out with the guys and seeing their own styles I had a pretty good idea.

Emily pushed her cart towards the food aisle. "I'm going to grab some stuff, can you watch them?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can fight your fiancée and live, I think I'll manage." Emily laughed carelessly and I returned to my mother-like watch over the boys.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name to see the secretary from my school, Ms. Cope. Still wearing that red sweater that showed how incredibly fake her dye job was.

"Hello, Ms. Cope." I said in my best straight-A-student-daughter-of-police-chief voice, which always got her.

"Hello Bella..." Her thin lips formed an even thinner line as she spotted Brady and Collin moving to my sides. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Her children," Brady and Collin chorused at the same time. Ms. Cope's eyes went wide and her jaw opened as her eyes darted from me to the boys. "Just joking!"

"Bella like our sister." Collin explained.

"Yeah, one who buys our clothes, and feeds us and makes sure the guys don't bully us." Brady laughed.

"Guys, go look at clothes or I will call Jared and Embry and have them take you shopping." They darted off and I turned back to Ms. Cope. "So what's up?"

"Um, Bella I've been hearing gossip that you've...joined a gang." She whispered like it was one big secret.

"I'm not in a gang...just hanging out with my best friend's friends and practically mothering the twins." I stated.

"What about their mother?" Ms. Cope asked, being as nosy and irritable as possible. I made my face sad and stepped closer. Her eyes widened a bit and my wolf self growled a little, being protective of what was hers.

"They don't like to talk about it...both their parents died a while ago and they were adopted by a nice little family on the reservation." I whispered, and it wasn't a full lie- I adopted the twins, not legally but enough. Ms. Cope's eyes got big and watery.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Yes, it was a sad loss. And they look up to me like their mother so I don't want to let them down, also they want to enroll in Forks but I don't think it'll-" Ms. Cope cut me off.

"No, no, no. I'll start on the paper work they can come to school with you. I'll work your schedule with theirs." With that she hurried off.

"Cake," I whispered. Emily ran up to me phone in hand.

"Bella its Jacob," She whispered. Instantly I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Leah phased and she's running around the res like a wild animal, she took Sam and Paul down easily and Paul's not looking too good." He said in a rush. My heart seemed to stop beating and Jacob repeatedly called my name, trying to get my attention.

"Tell him I'll be right there." I said, I handed the phone back to Emily and took off running through the store. All the people who came for back-to-school supplies had to jump out of the way before I tackled them to the ground trying to get past. The store clerks made moves trying to grab me but I pushed through them easily. Once outside I put myself into a fully fledged run and darted for the woods.

Before I realized I was running on all fours. _Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe. _My mind kept repeating these things as I ran. And I could hear other wolf voices, Embry and Jared, as the fought Leah also Seth and Quil, as they looked for me.

_Bella! Where are you! _-Quil

_We need your help with Leah! She is heading towards Forks! -_Seth

I wheeled around and followed Embry's and Jared's thoughts towards the cliffs, where they were fighting with Leah.

The sight I took in was a scary one. Three wolfs having a death match near the edge of the cliff. Blood was everywhere, all over Leah's muzzle and coat and over the others as well. They howled in pain and Leah growled at them, trying to push them over the cliffs herself.

Anger pulsed through me. How dare she even think she'll get away with this?

Blocking any thoughts I might project out to them I hurled myself at Leah; my teeth finding her throat and holding on tightly, nails digging into the flesh on her back.

_Let me go! _

_After what you did to Paul? And my friends? Oh no Leah I'm gonna rip you apart!_

Leah snapped her jaws at me and sunk my teeth in more and she started clawing. Jared and Embry started to get up to help but I stopped them.

_I'll handle this. Just get to the bottom of the cliffs as fast as you can and get ready to swim. _They gave me an odd look and I pushed Leah with my entire body, sending us both off the edge of the cliff.

_Holy shit Bella! _-Jared

Their thoughts slowly started to sink away as I retook my human form, I wouldn't do so well in the icy water if I was in wolf form. My bloody teeth left Leah's neck as she stared at me in surprise. The wind rushed up at me and Leah. I could already taste the salty water, its dark glassy surface licked up at our bodies, like it was trying to grab us. I held my nose then we hit the water.

The cold washed over my bare body and I howled in a way no human could do. The firm grip I kept on Leah's neck with my arms was still strong as I kicked us both up to the surface. We both gasped for air when we got to it and Leah shook uncontrollably.

The wet fur that brushed my arms became skin and Leah's whimpers and growls became words. "Grrr-ruff! - in hell did you do that!?" She snapped.

I let go of her and slashed water at her face. "Quit your bitching, I'm getting cold." I stared swimming back to shore and Leah followed.

"I know you, your chief Swan's daughter. How are you a werewolf?" She snapped.

"Again you're bitching." I murmured. "One of my ancestors is Ephriam Black, Jacob's great-grandfather. I'm not going to bore you with the details."

"Why did you throw me in the water?"

"You attacked my imprint and friends; also you endangered my pups, so this had to be done." Before she could ask about Brady and Collin I heard the guys calling for us.

"Bella are you okay!?" Jared called.

"I'm fine. You guys have any extra shirts?"

* * *

**Tada! Sorry it took so long. **


	7. Chapter 7: School

**QueenVamp- Put the pitchforks down...and the tomatoes. Now step away from my tower and go into your liitle cottages-where the computers are- and read the new chapter. ****Sorry for the long wait! I've been fighting with everyone these days and I've had a run out of filler chapters before the BIG EVENT!**

**Oh and I'm mixing up the timeline just a bit so Edward and Bella broke up after their Junior year and Bella turned into a werewolf during summer vacation. Okay? Got it? Cool?**

* * *

When school came around things almost started to return to normal. Brady and Collin stuck to my side like glue and Leah and I were bonding because Emily and I were happy to have another female companion, even though Leah was a serious tomboy.

I tapped my pencil against the cold wooden desk and kept glancing at the clock. Being a werewolf I hated sitting still for long periods of time, especially when this was a review day. The lifeless sound of my new math teacher's voice was putting a spell on all the other students, I wish I could do the same, but no I was as hyper and as raring to get outside as everyone else. Even in gym class-

"Ms. Swan do we have a problem?" Mrs. Dodds quipped; I guess she noticed. All heads swiveled to me, happy to have something else to focus on.

"No, Mrs. Dodds, of course not," She nodded, thinking I would stay anymore and got the surprise of her life when I did. "But…you got that last equations wrong. The real answer is A= 27.8 inches, not 28.0 inches. You rounded wrong."

Everyone around me silently snorted with laughter and Mrs. Dodds's already round cheeks filled with her sucked in breath and she became red like a cherry. I smirked and just then the bell rang.

I collected my textbooks and notes and walked out of the classroom. _Maybe I should go to La Push school, the teachers there know about us and their cool with our attitude thing. _Just then two dark brown haired boys with wide onyx eyes rounded the corner.

"Bella!" They shouted at the same time. The high school seniors flattened themselves against the lockers as the two freshmen stumbled down the hallway. Brady reached me first and threw himself behind my proud-to-be-a-senior stance and Collin tripped then crawled on all fours to get behind me.

Immediately I switched into my big sister/mother/crazy bitch mode. "What happened?" I snapped, three football players jumped back at my explosion and Brady and Collin pointed down the hall.

"A junior was picking on Collin and I tried to help." Brady said hastily. My eyes widened then quickly narrowed.

How dare they pick on _my _boys?! More specifically Collin, Collin the one who started balling when Old Yeller died at the end of that movie Emily forced us to watch with her.

"Get back here you little-!" My head whipped around to see a small gang of juniors crowding in front of me. I remembered them from last year. Hanging out behind the school after hours, smoking God knows what, trying to look cool.

"Yo! Chick get out of the way!" Snarled a wannabe gangster, I glowered at him and another one of the gang tried to grab Collin. I pushed his shoulder with so much force he fell back and landed on his butt and a few of his buddies fell behind with him.

"What the-?"

"Don't. Touch. My. Brothers." I snarled, the boy looked in my eyes and cringed as if he could see everything that was in them.

The forest; my white pelt; the Pack; my fights; the blood; Victoria; my wolf-like claim over Paul.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard the principle ask from somewhere behind me.

"No." I said coldly, not breaking eye contact with the boy. "Absolutely nothing," I marched passed them and the twins followed close behind. "What happened?" I snarled again as I made a break for my locker.

"Nothing, their just picking on the new kids," Brady said.

"Jack weeds," I snarled punching the cement wall. "Everything here is so…irritating."

Brady and Collin were silent, they didn't say anything as I spun my combination into my locker, or when I threw my books in my backpack and slung that over my shoulder. They only did speak when they saw the Pack, standing in the driveway of the school waiting for us.

The pale faced students looked up at the tan, half-naked boys with looks of question. Paul and Jacob tried to ignore the looks they were being given as they searched the crowds for us.

"Bella!" Paul shouted, of course he'd notice me first. The Forks students looked from Paul to me and back to Paul again. Sure enough new gossip would be speared across town by dinner tonight.

I ignored them and pushed my way through the crowd to reach our friends.

"Hey!" I smiled at Paul who smirked back.

"Bella I really hate this school people keep staring at us like we have three eyes." Jacob snarled loud enough for the passer-byers to hear.

"So how we getting to La Push?" I asked ignoring Jake's comment. "I have to carry these books home and I am not going to phase."

Paul and Jacob smiled. "That's why we brought these." Jacob took a step back and I spotted my motorcycle. My ruby red motorcycle that Jacob and I fixed up last year during my long suicidal depression of 'No-Edward'.

"I thought Billy made you get rid of them!" I gasped running over to my baby.

"I hid them and after I phased it didn't really seem like such a big deal that I could break a bone." Jacob chuckled and I attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you Jacob."

"It was sort of Paul's idea." Jacob said. I turned back to Paul to see him smiling waiting for his hug.

"Can we ride them?"

"On school property? Bella you're such a rebel." Paul commented. I punched his shoulder and smirked.

"And you know it. How are Collin and Brady getting back?" I asked.

"Ah! Bel-la!" They whined in union.

"You're not old enough." I snapped back. I slung a leg over the bike and fixed my backpack in place. Paul got on the other bike and smiled at me.

"Jake brought the Rabbit."

"And I'm going to give the boys their first driving lesson." Jacob insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine just stay away from cliffs and trees and houses and mail boxes and small animals and telephone poles and pot holes and-"

"Bel-la!" Collin and Brady groaned again. I smiled ruffled their brown hair from my seat on the bike.

"Can't I worry?"

"You worry too much." Collin mumbled.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I looked up to see the principle waddling towards us. Man he was just on my tail today! "Motorcycles are not allowed on school property!"

"Run!" Jacob yelled as her grabbed both Brady and Collin in each arm and flung them into the open backdoor to the Rabbit as Paul and I revved the engines to our bikes.

"Stop right there! You _all_ have detention!" The principle yelled out again, his round face turning red with fury.

"I'd like to see you _try_ to hold me down, chub-a-bubba!" Jake yelled before slamming the door to his car and tearing out of the parking lot. I let out a laugh and followed Jacob's car, Paul following in pursuit.

"MS. SWAN!!!!!!!" The principle bellowed.

**Paul**

"That was so much fun!" Collin yelled as he jumped out of the car. Bella gave Jake a high five.

"Awesome driving on your part, Mr. Black." She complemented.

"Likewise Ms. Swan, especially when you left chub-a-bubba in a cloud of dust." Jacob high fived her back and Bella then turned to me.

"And for knocking that mail box clean out of the ground-" She began but I cut her off.

"Hey, I told you I didn't see it." She smirked.

"_Of course_ you didn't. You get a kiss." Bella grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss.

Brady and Collin chorused their 'ewws' and 'my eyes!' comments and Bella pulled away from me and started laughing.

"Alright time for homework." She pushed the twins into Emily's house and they continued to complain. "Hi Emily," I heard her call distantly.

"Dude…" I said to Jacob who looked just about as shocked as I was. "What just happened?"

"No clue."


	8. Chapter 8: Bella

**QueenVamp- This chapter makes me cry.**

* * *

"Finally the weekend!" Brady bellowed, we all bolted from the school doors so fast the principal –otherwise officially dubbed chub-a-bubba- didn't have time to scold us for running.

We searched the crowds of cars for Paul and Jacob, but we soon met the hard brown eyes of our alpha, Sam. Just seeing him was not a good sign like an omen or something. He gave us a come hither motion with his finger and slowly descended the staircase and across the parking lot. Brady and Collin stayed a little bit behind me and finally we met Sam.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked there was no way he was ruining my weekend.

"Bella, there's been a...complication." I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"There are more vampires in the area. Three boys just phased today." My eyes widened.

"What?!"

Sam nodded. "A whole coven of vampires has come to town, we need to evacuate Forks."

"A-Alright, I-I'll go home and get Charlie and…" I stammered to get my plan straight.

"We already gathered the Clearwater's and the other imprints, meet us at Emily's house, the rest of the guys are on high alert and Paul's waiting for you to show up."

"O-okay. Brady, Collin your coming with me." I shrugged off my backpack and dropped it at Sam's feet then started for the woods, Brady and Collin followed ready to kill.

All the other humans parted ways and some commented on the wolves in the woods, trying to stop me, but I wasn't hearing any of it. The Change from girl to wolf was coming and I needed to take cover…now.

I sprinted forward and leaped into the woods, just in time too. Brady and Collin ran after me in their human form for a while, but soon phased.

_We need to get to Charlie. So what's the plan after we get everyone to our 'safe house'? - _Brady

_We go on patrol and so boys I guess our weekend is shot._

_We're just doing our job. _– Collin

I frowned at his words, the boys were only thirteen, going on fourteen in a few months, and this shouldn't be their life let alone their job. Which reminded me my eighteenth birthday was in a few weeks.

_Focus, Bella. Focus. _I chanted to myself.

**~X~X~X~**

All I knew was that I smelled a leech, in the house. I quickly yanked on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on –from my secret stash of clothes in the woods- then broke inside the house.

My eyes darted around the room in search of Charlie, and I found him, sweating bullets sitting at the dining room table with none other than Alice Cullen.

"Bella!" She shrieked running over to me at a fully fledged vampire pace. Charlie gulped and she threw her arms around me in an embrace. She pulled away quickly then looked at me with her usual smiley face. "Bella it's so good to see, I didn't see you in any of my visions!"

"Alice broke into our house." Charlie tried to laugh, but it was coated with worry and a little shock.

"A-Alice?" I whispered. Brady and Collin growled and Alice looked down at them, suddenly her nose scrunched.

"Oh God, Bella what is that _dog_ smell?" Alice asked and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"We're werewolves." Brady barked at her.

"Bella…" Alice gripped my shoulders tighter then met my eyes; I waited to be bombarded with questions. "Werewolves are not good company to keep, you put yourself in danger every moment your with them. Bella how could you?"

I was in a state of shock. _She doesn't know I'm a werewolf, so _he_ won't know either. _

"Alice is everyone back here?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"We're moving back so Edward can be with you."

"Alice…No, no you guys have to leave." I started to pull Alice out the door. "Brady, Collin take Charlie to Emily's." I said before I started to tow Alice across the lawn. "You and the rest of the vampires are causing trouble, three boys just Changed into werewolves today because of your return."

"Bella," Alice stopped dead and I couldn't pull her any farther. I gave her my best pleading face and hers was emotionless as a stone. "Is there someone else?"

"No," I seethed. "Of course not." Luckily I've gotten better at lying since she was gone.

"But there are more vampires in the area? Victoria?" I gave a sharp nod.

"Then Bella we really can't leave, I'm sorry if you don't love Edward anymore, but we're going to protect you."

**~X~X~X~**

And 'protect me' they did. Emmett and Jasper stopped by later just to check the woods around my house to be sure it was free of vampires _and _werewolves.

_"They're not good company."_

_"They could lose control at any moment."_

_"They _smell _horrible."_

I'd rolled my eyes and said they weren't dangerous, but no one listened. Brady and Collin had gotten Charlie safely toEmily's house and Esme had offered to go and bring him back, but I'd protested and said he was safer there than anywhere else.

I told them that Charlie knew the secret and that got Rosalie and jasper _very _mad.

Soon after that was said I was brought to the Cullen mansion to be watched and brought to school, though Brady and Collin never showed up. Other than that the Cullen's didn't notice that I was now one of the very things they were trying to protect me from. When they smelled me, they passed it off as my clothes or my hair or my body that held on to their scent. In result I wound take showers most of my time and wear the new clothes they bought me.

In a way I was happy to be with them all again and to see Edward and to not have the nightmares that have been haunting me. I didn't sleep much as a werewolf because I was always patrolling, but now I slept and not the slightest to of the nightmares touched me. Also I got all the food a wolf girl could want.

But inside my wolf was suffering, her muscles were aching and she begged to be released for the slightest moment. My mind would wander to when I was alone; the time when I'd be getting dressed or that a shower, just to work my legs a little, the bedroom I got was big enough. But I couldn't risk it, my smell would become stronger and my secret would be blown.

So I suffered in silence and watched as my body became weaker too. Carlisle tried to diagnose me and then came to the conclusion that I had some sort of disease.

Everyone became worried and Edward said he would Change me, but I denied the offer.

"I'm homesick." I said pushing Edward at arm's length. "I want to see Jacob." His name was like a curse in the house and Edward concerned face grew sad, but inside my inner wolf seemed to perk up a bit, seeing another one of her own kind would make her happy.

"He could hurt you Bella."

"So could you." I shot back, my wolf was taking over. "I want to see them." I said with more pressure.

"No,"

"Yes." I snarled, my eyes were wild and I barred my teeth. Edward's brows raised then lowered.

"If it will make you feel better..."

"It will."

"We'll take you in a few days."

"No…_today."_

I called Jacob's cell phone and arranged for us all to meet on the border line. They all knew my plan, although I didn't say it out loud.

Emmett's Jeep pulled to a stop on the one-way street and all the Cullen's pilled out of the car and Alice helped me out and my gaze landed on the line of familiar tan faces, each more concerned than the next. No one spoke until Paul's enraged voice broke the silence.

"What did you do to her!?" And it was true with my lack of exercise and the outside world over the past few weeks I'd become weaker and paler.

"Nothing," Carlisle said. "We made this arrangement because Bella is sick and she said she wanted to-" He was cut off when with all the strength left in my body I pulled from Alice's grasp and crossed the border line.

"No!" Esme called. Brady and Collin wrapped me in a hug and tears flowed freely down their faces and I embraced them back. Suddenly I heard the tearing of clothing and I turned to see Jacob and Paul had phased to keep Edward from crossing over.

"Go ahead, try it!" Brady barked tears still in his eyes.

"You cross and Paul and Jacob will tear you up!" Collin added. Rage shook their bodies and that didn't escape the Cullen's notice.

"Bella…" Edward called tensely. "Stand up and come over here slowly."

"NO!" I snapped. "I've been under lock and key for two weeks. I want to spend the day with my friends and they are not dangerous like you think they are." Paul snorted and Jacob showed a row of long, sharp teeth.

I stood and started walking in the opposite direction to La Push Brady and Collin ushering me to Jacob's car, Embry and Quil climbed in the front and started to drive away, Paul and Jacob backed up from the border line and followed the car. Sam stayed behind and some lowly to Carlisle calming the rest of the Cullen's down.

"Bella." I looked down at Collin and smiled. "Do you want to go to Emily's and rest?"

"No…I want to run."

**~X~X~X~**

It was sort of my welcome back/ birthday party; I got to lead the Pack in a run. Paul and Jacob were beating me because my legs were out of practice and I stumbled. But I let my instincts do the thinking and I became the huntress that the newbie's have been hearing about.

I leaped over a fallen log and Paul made his advance to tackle me to the ground, Jacob growled at him but I jumped at Paul and we began to play fight. I snapped my teeth at his tail and he flicked it out of my reach.

Night fall fell upon the woods and everyone was still play fighting and finishing up the tournament. It was me and Leah; she'd been practicing and promised to get back at me for pushing her off a cliff only a month ago. Soon I had her pinned and I howled in praise and the others followed.

This was the part of me that the Cullen's would never see. The dominant, violent Bella wolf.

**~X~X~X~**

We all surrounded the large bonfire on the beach, Emily and Kim –Jared's imprint- made enough food to feed an army and Clare –Quil's imprint- was running around as Quil tried to catch her. Old Quil told stories and Harry was arm wrestling and losing to his son. Charlie and I had a long talk and cried and laughed until we went our separate ways at the bonfire.

"It's so good to be back." I smiled as Paul brought me another hamburger, sitting on the log next to me as close as he could get. He's missed me too much; he was almost like a love sick puppy now.

"Not for long," Sam said. "The Cullen's want you back by twelve." I frowned and Paul rested a large hand on my knee and I snuggled against his shoulder.

"Tell them I fell asleep." I murmured. Paul smiled and the conversation picked up again.

"You want to go for a walk?" Paul asked I nodded and we soundlessly stood and headed down the beach. Neither of us need a jacket to stay warm, so he was only wearing cargo pants and I wore a tank top and shorts, but we were both bare foot.

"So are you going to tell them you're not human?" Paul asked. I bit my lip and looked out onto the dark water.

"No. It'll break their hearts and Edward will…"

"Do you still love Edward?"

"A little, but…"

"Did they say they were going to _Change_ you?"

"Yes…" Paul stopped me and grabbed my chin so I met his blazing green eyes.

"Bella, he _can't _do _that_. He'll _kill _you."

"No he…"

"Vampire venom is poison to werewolves, it'll kill us." My eyes widened and glassed over with tears.

"Paul,"

"Bella you need to choose who you are going to be with."

"I…"

"They won't love you the way they do when the find out."

My eye narrowed and I shoved Paul away. "Shut up! Let me finish a damned sentence will you!?" Paul went quiet as if he'd suddenly realized what he had said. "You are all so prejudice! None of us are monsters and just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean they'll think any less of me!"

"Bella…"

"I said shut up!" I snapped again.

"Bella, I'm sorr-"

"I'm leaving!" I turned and started up the beach, farther away from the bonfire and Paul up the sand dooms and into the woods towards the border line.

**~X~X~X~**

When I got to the border line was sunrise and I'd stopped three or four times to scream or punch a tree, my fist had stopped bleeding and my body was muddy.

Edward was waiting by the Jeep, watching the road, and then his gaze turned to me –coming out from the side of the woods looking like a wild animal.

"Bella." I ran to him and threw my arms around his broad shoulder and Edward embraced me back.

"Edward," I looked up at him and took a deep breath before speaking. "Marry me."


	9. News on Chapter 9!

**Hello my fellow reviewers,**

**Find the question you want to ask me:**

**When are you updating?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Due to the recent release of chapter 8 I'm going to be finishing up chapter 9 real soon so I won't loose any more reviewers than I already have.

**Are you f-ing insane?! Why the hell did you do that!?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I needed this to happen and it was all planned out from the start, don't hate Bella don't hate me (or my ideas) let's just all hate Edward and be done with it. I'm going to have Bella break it off with Edward in the most inconvenient way possible and if you have any idea on how to do that or anything you want in this train wreck I'm leading you all to, please don't be scared to tell me. But send it in a PM cause I will be deleting this. Remember Bella was still teasing Paul, but now she's going to see how much he means to her!

**  
Yes, I hate Edward and love the rest of the Cullen's -mainly the wolves pack- and I didn't realize I've attracted some seriously hard-core Paul fans. But come on its either this or an insanely OOC Paul (and no one wants that) where everything is cheerful and chipper. Did Romeo and Juliet live? Hell no they didn't! **

**Don't worry I'm not going to kill anybody.....in the wolf Pack that is. Muahahahhah!**

**P.S -Ya'll forgot the no cursing rule, Brady and Collin would be so ashamed.**


	10. Chapter 9: Engage

**QueenVamp- Alright, new chapter here it is. I'm putting I giant bandage on the last chapter!**

* * *

"Bella," Edward snapped his fingers, calling me out of my longing gaze out the window.

"Hmm?" I said still watching the line of trees hoping to see a big silver wolf with emerald green eyes looming around.

"The bell just rang, it's time for biology." I stood from our table near the window and gathered my books which Edward offered to carry, but I told him that was too cliché and stalked off.

I wasn't happy with Edward or myself or the rest of the vampire vs. werewolf thing, but finally I declared that I hated everything and wanted to burn in the deepest pit the devil would give me.

Times like these I loved that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, he would already be stalking off to La Push to 'talk' to Paul and I'd have to break the treaty because I would simply kill him. And that would just make my life twenty times more difficult.

I spotted Brady and Collin, they'd been forced to keep their distance lately, down the hall and smiled at them they smiled too and started over, and then they're eyes got wide and fear full. I turned to see what could possibly scare them and then I saw it –them- the marble skinned, butterscotch eyed Cold Ones. Otherwise formally known as my future family.

Rosalie had her hand on her hip and was give the boys her best death glare –not that we were friends now, she just hated the boys- and Edward mimicked it with a low throaty snarl he thought I wouldn't be able to hear. Alice had her nose scrunched slightly and Jasper looked murderous. Emmett, however, had a passive look on his face, looking around trying to find something interesting to do.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk toward them, but Edward grabbed my arm and jerked me back into place. My head whipped around and my glare met his jaw as his eyes were still firmly set on the boys –_my _boys.

"Bella I don't want you near them."

I tried to conceal my snarl, but my inner wolf would have that, it rumbled in my chest and I all but bared my teeth. Edward looked down at me, eyebrows raised in confusion and a look of utter shock plastered on his face.

When I looked back Brady was on his cell phone and Collin was listening in, slowly they started to retreat back into the boys' bathroom and I found myself being tugged along to my next class.

Edward was muttering things about the phone call, about Victoria and newborns and the treaty line he thought I couldn't hear and once class settled in I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"May I use the rest room?" He nodded and I bolted out of their before Edward could protest or nod for Rosalie to follow me.

Sprinting down the hallway and entered the boys' bathroom –praying that no one was in there beside Brady and Collin. Luck me, Brady and Collin were the only feet I saw. "What's going on?" I asked. Collin opened the door and pulled me in and Brady hovered over the phone.

"Jacob, we got Bella." He informed.

_"Good, we smelled Victoria on the border, Charlie's still in the safe house, but we need you guys up here pronto." _

"We'll be there." I informed and Brady turned off the phone.

"So how we going to get out?" Collin asked. I opened the stall door and walked over to the window.

"We're on the second floor, but the gyms right under it, so if we jump I'll bet we can climb down the fire escape." I suggested.

**~X~X~X~**

Ten minutes later we where jogging through the woods in wolf form on high alert.

Edward would be worried and Alice would go ballistic, but I didn't really care right now. The Pack –my true family- was in trouble and I needed to help.

Where my loyalty laid the most, I wasn't quite sure, but now my complete attention was set on the Pack and Victoria.

Passing through the invisible barrier I suddenly felt my Cullen troubles disintegrate and my unholy _engagement _was lifted from my shoulders. Paul filled my mind now, making things difficult, again.

Emily's house came into view and I halted to a stop and kicked up dirt at the newbie's who were guarding the door.

_What's going on? _A large gray one asked.

_Brady, Collin what is the leech lover doing here? _The other asked. I snapped my jaws at him and he hopped back a few steps.

"Bella," I turned my head to see Paul, in human form wearing a rare T-shirt and sneakers. He jerked his head towards the woods. "I need to talk to you."

_There is no attack is there?_

_Nope! _–Brady

_It was Jacob's idea. _–Collin added_. _

I trotted towards the woods and morphed back to human form, untying the clothes from my ankle I started to re-dress myself in my shorts and short sleeved T-shirt. It was practically torture to show this much skin around Edward, but I guess I was just daring him to do something to tick me off.

I exited the woods to see the newbie's retreat inside and Brady and Collin trot back towards school. Paul stood alone in the middle of the yard and I walked over.

"You know I snuck into the boys' bathroom and scaled the school wall, right?"

"I've done worse, sorry if-"

"Thank you! The Cullen's are suffocating me with affection." I looped arm with his and started for the trail the guys had made. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily in the window, ginning at me.

"So I'm not going to get yelled at?" Paul asked as we enter the forest.

"Well there will be yelling. You're going to hate me." I confessed.

"Bella I couldn't hate you, I can be mad, irritated, and fed up but never hate."

"Never say never." It was silent for a long time and with our fast walks we reached the cliff's edge in ten minutes tops. I stopped and looked up at Paul's unusually passive face.

"Are you going to tell me?" I looked down and saw this was the place where I'd thrown Leah off the cliff because she was an endangerment to my pups and _Paul_. The trees were still broken and a few footprints were still _imprinted_ into the ground.

"After I was fighting with you you…I don't know I just got so _mad_ that I…threw myself at Edward." Paul raised his eyebrows, but I continued. "I told him…_him_…I told him to marry me."

Paul was quiet and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes with his silence.

"Please say something, I've been ripping into myself for the past few days because I was so stupid to have said that and…I don't want to marry him…! I want to live with the Pack and be with _you_, but I don't deserve you because I've been such a _bitch_ all this time and teasing you and…and you just been so…_patient _about _everything_. I've put you through hell and yet you're standing here and not yelling at me! I need you to talk so will you please say-" I was cut off by Paul, when his hand grasped my wrist and he yanked me into his embrace.

My heart froze and Paul smoothed over my hair. "Bella…calm down."

"Can't, I'm hyperventilating." I murmured. Paul pulled away from me and I brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Aren't you going to yell? Phase? Something? I'll let you kick me around, get your anger out. I know you Paul your probably more pis-" Paul cut me off again, this time with his lips.

For a minute I was too shocked to do anything then I felt Paul start to pull away from me and I wrapped my fingers around the collar of his shirt, pulling him back to me. I slammed my lips against his in a harsh kiss, his was smirking that he'd finally gotten his way and I was very close to telling him to shut up.

Strong, long arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me against Paul's muscular chest, I could feel his heart beating rapidly. Unconsciously, my hands left the collar of his shirt and gripped Paul's shoulders, pulling him closer. Paul tilted his head and the kiss deepened and he started to lift me from the ground.

Suddenly I became aware that we were still very close to the cliffs edge. I broke the kiss and Paul groaned in response. I smirked knowingly and pulled him back into the woods, only to find myself up against a tree and attack with a hungry kiss.

His tongue went out the licked my lip, asking her for admission, when hesitated he bit down. I gasped in shock and Paul wasted no time slipping his tongue through my open lips.

I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen and lightly dug my nails into Paul's arms, holding onto him, and causing him to groan in response. Paul pulled away a little and smiled at me, resting his forehead on mine.

"Bella…" His voice had gone somewhat back to normal, but was still huskier than usual. I listened, felling like I'd die if I didn't, whatever he had to say was important, even if it was something small. "I love you."

My eyes went wide and that didn't escape Paul's notice.

"Um…" I stopped him and kissed him once more.

"I love you too." I murmured against his lips.


	11. Chapter 10: Baby

**QueenVamp- Wow I got this one up fast!**

* * *

**Bella**

I had to leave Paul and go back to Forks sometime and when I did Alice attacked me at my house and shook me to death.

"Bella! I didn't see where you went! You had us all worried sick!" Alice's gaze lowered from my eyes to my arm. "Bella…what's that?"

"Um…that would be a tattoo of the Packs' symbol." I answered I couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner, then again she had shreaded all my tank tops and the only ones I had left were in La Push. Alice's eyes went wide and her hand clapped over her mouth.

"We've got to get that removed."

"WHAT!? Alice, no…!"

"No that'll leave a scar…but the Change will heal any scars you have so…" I grabbed Alice's shoulders and shoved her backward, sending her over the couch and on to the ground.

"Alice! You are not removing the tattoo! And Edward will not Change me into a blood sucking leech!" I snapped, my body started to vibrate wildly and Alice gazed at me with moon eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"Alice get out of my house." I commanded I could feel the Change coming and the last thing I needed right now was to phase into a ball of fur.

"Bella…"

"Alice please leave…NOW!" I darted past her and out the back door into the woods.

**~X~X~X~**

Alice and I didn't speak about that day for a long time. But she seemed on higher alert when she was around me now; bring Jasper or Rosalie with her on her daily visits. She'd brought Edward today as we all went over wedding plans that I didn't help with.

Edward could sense my tension and kept his golden eyes firmly on my face and he touched the back of my hand with his fingertips, only to pull away so quickly I almost didn't even see it.

"Bella, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked.

"No," I grumbled. "I want to go down to La Push and no one told me we were going over plans today. Hell, I don't even remember starting plans." Edward looked at Alice then back to me.

"You want to see Jacob?"

"And Paul, Brady, Collin and Emily."

"Who's Paul?" Alice asked. My heart dropped into my stomach, but I kept my poker face.

"My friend." I bit off the 'boy' part in front of 'friend' or just saying imprint all together. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and the cold deadness of him seemed to spiral through me. I shoved his hand off and walked into the kitchen. "I'm making lunch."

"You just had lunch!" Alice called. They'd taken me to the diner in Forks and bought me my once usual small cheeseburger and fries, but I needed more food than that.

I heard Edward and Alice murmuring to each other, but it was too low for me to hear. I pulled five slices of pizza from the box in the fridge and popped that into the microwave, when I turned around Alice was standing behind me, brown paper bag in hand.

"Bella can you do this for me?" She handed over the bag and grabbed my wrist before she pushed me into the bathroom.

Confused, I opened wrinkled bag and pulled out a box. My jaw clenched and a feral growl escaped my lips.

Flinging the door open I marched from the bathroom to Edward in the dining room. With everything I had I chucked the bag and box at him and snapped. "How dare you!"

Edward remained emotionless and picked up the box and handed it tried to hand it to me again. "I just want to be sure."

"So you think I'm a slut!?" I pushed the box with the pregnancy test away from me.

"Bella, you've been moody and hungry what am I suppose to think? I know it's not mine."

"I'm not pregnant you _bastard_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Could have fooled me, your even being mean to _Esme_."

"Maybe because you're all suffocating me."

"Protecting you." Edward corrected.

"I can take care of myself, thank you _very_ damn much!"

"No you can't."

"Oh, yes I can! You don't know what I can do." My body started to shake violently and Edward's brows knitted.

"Is it Jacob's? You've been spending _a lot_ of time in La Push for the past few months."

_If I was pregnant it would be Paul's. _I snarled in my thoughts. Not that Paul and I did _that_ yet, but if I was pregnant I'd want it to be Paul's. _Wait what the hell am I thinking?_ Edward was a stone and finally I spoke. "I'm not pregnant, and I can't believe you'd say that." I said trying to remain calm. "And if you can't take my word for that I want to call off the engagement."

Edward eyes widened. "Bella…I'm sorry."

"Leave. Now." I snarled. "Do not get me upset right now." Edward and Alice left without another word and noticeable left the wedding plans and the pregnancy test behind.

I gathered up all the binders and papers and stuffed them in the closest, as for the pregnancy test it went under the sink in the bathroom. I waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed the pizzas, only to put them back in the fridge. After making sure everything was together and put away, I grabbed my car keys and went out to my truck. It was time for my La Push visit.

Blaring my iPod as I drove I took in the scenery of the trees lined on the side of the road. Then I caught a flash of silver in the overgrowth, so faint you could barely see it. Paul?

I saw the wolf again, it was defiantly Paul. I smiled and noticed he was chasing something. I stopped the car and squinted, a flash of red hair and pale skin. Victoria?

I climbed out of the car snarling, ready to phase. Paul shot out of the woods and jogged right to me. What ever he had been chasing was long gone.

"Paul!" I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and then the scent of blood caught my nose. I looked at Paul's flank to see four long claw marks, I gasped.

"Who did this? Was it Victoria?" Paul's large head nodded and I ran to my truck and pulled out a pair of cut of jeans with underwear folded up in them –I kept them for intensive purposes- and handed them off to Paul.

After Paul phased back we both climbed in my truck and drove the rest of the way to Emily's house. My eyes kept darting back to the scars forming on Paul's hip as he rested his head on the glass.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it." I pulled into Emily's driveway and looked at him.

"No it's not. Victoria is here because of me." I hung my head and Paul forced me to look at him, his hand resting on the side of my face.

"Bella it's okay. We'll catch her." Paul leaned forward and connected our lips and reminded me why I loved him.

Not just because he was my imprint or because he was the only one who would spar with me because he was such a good damn kisser.

I heard a loud crash and we both pulled apart to see Brady and Collin sitting on the hood of my truck smiling innocently.

"Bella's here!" I heard Emily yell and I opened my door, only to be tackled by Charlie.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" I hugged Charlie back. He'd been staying at Emily's house with the rest of the imprints for the past month and because of Edward I saw him very rarely.

Paul and I walked, hand and hand into Emily's kitchen and smiled at the all the people gathered at the large table. Kim was sitting on Jared's lap and Claire was on Quil's shoulder, playing with his now longer hair.

"Auntie Bellwa!" She cooed and Quil had to restrain her from lunging at me. I smiled and plucked her off Quil's shoulder.

"And how are you today?"

"Good!"

"Is Quil being a good doggy?"

"Yesh Auntie Bellwa! I missed you vary much!" The toddler's arms wrapped around my neck and I nuzzled my face into her ebony curls.

I saw Sam elbow Paul in the ribs and whisper. "Watch it Paul, Bella's good with children."

"Shut up." I pretended not to hear and lifted Claire into the air.

"Oh, Claire you make me want to have kids someday!" I cooed and she laughed. Paul's eyes went wide and I heard his breathing stop. Everyone bursted out laughing and Sam fanned Paul's face. Charlie even looked paler.

"Bella don't give him a heart attack."

"Sorry, I was just kidding." I handed Claire back to an anxious Quil. "Paul and I need to talk to you."

**~X~X~X~**

"Why didn't you say this sooner?" Sam silently scolded. All of us where squished in the laundry room and trying not to disturb the peace.

"Everyone so happy right now, and with the Cullen's we should be expecting more recruits." I added.

"Aren't they going to leave?" Paul asked.

"Edward still thinks we're getting married, but I told him to call off the engagement." I snarled bitterly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He asked me to take a pregnancy test." Paul growled and Sam stayed in alpha mode.

"Are you?"

"NO!"

"Ow! This is a closed space everything echoes!"

"Sorry…"

Just then Emily knocked at the door and let herself in. "Em, this is kind of a private meeting." Paul said.

"The Cullen's are on the phone." She handed Sam the phone and instantly I heard yelling.

"_Send Bella back here right now!"_ It was Edward.

"Why?" Sam asked coyly.

_"Victoria is in the area and we need her where we can watch her."_

Paul took the phone from Sam. "I think we've got a better defense system here Cullen."

_"Who's this?"_

"Paul." I heard a hiss and the passing of the phone; soon Carlisle's voice came on.

_"May I please speak with your Alpha, Paul?" _Paul grumbled a 'yes' and handed the phone off to Sam again. _"My son, Jasper, has an idea about how to get rid of Victoria that is if you're interested."_

"Of course we're interested!" Paul shouted. His voice bounced around the room and I covered my ears.

"Paul…" Sam seethed. "Yes we are."

_"Well, we could temporarily edit the treaty and work together."_

"No thank you." Sam snarled.

_"She's building up an army, Sam. We all need to work together." _Sam was silent for several moments and ignored Paul and I's gestures and shaking heads for a 'no'.

"I think…that'll be a good idea."

_"Excellent, we'll all meet up in the clearing tomorrow. Oh, and do you mind sending Bella back? Edward wants to apologize for-" _This time I took the phone from Sam.

"Sorry Carlisle, but I'm going to spend the night with my friends here."

"_Okay Bella." _Carlisle said and I hung up before he could say more, looking up I saw the enraged look on Sam's face. He even turned and stomped down the hallway looking like a complete diva.

"New rule! No _one_ take the phone out of my hand, or you'll have three weeks of bathroom clean up!" I heard laughter from the kitchen and Paul had to stop me from doubling over laughing.

**~X~X~X~**

The next morning –three a.m. - we were all gathered at the clearing. Cullen's on one side, wolves on the other.

Paul and I tried to maintain a distance so we could make this compromise work. It's not like I was stringing Edward along, I told him to call off the engagement and I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be with him. But I guess I was just acting like a baby fro not coming out and saying that I was deeply in love with my imprint.

I'd talked to everyone and made a picture chart for them to follow about the Cullen's; from their names to their powers to their attitude towards the wolves. I even quizzed them on the way here.

"Who is Emmett?" I asked Brady.

"Very big guy, curly hair, power is strength and he'll work with anyone. His mate is Rosalie who is his complete opposite." I patted his head and threw my arms around his and his brother's shoulder as we entered the clearing.

Edward had been the one everyone gotten right. Bronze hair, scowling face, hates the wolves, loves me and reads minds. Everyone was already good at blocking their thoughts so Edward wouldn't find out about Paul and me. I hope.

"We need to practice fighting before we get down to business." Jasper said. "I'll demonstrate with Emmett."

The fights continued and we learned how vampires fought. I even drunk in the fight, sitting on a high rock elbows on knees head in hands, observing.

Edward stood by me and I ignored him as he tried to apologize.

"Edward, I was serious when I said I wanted to call of the engagement. I'm sorry." I turned away from him and Edward stared at the back of my head for a long time. Then he's head snapped a different direction and he charged forward.


	12. Chapter 11: Fault

**QueenVamp- Ahhh! Paul!**

* * *

**Paul**

Thoughts, moments, everything Bella and I shared together ran through my head.

One had accidently slipped so now as I fight this red headed leech named Edward, my imprint's ex, and I'm going to make this as painful as possible for him.

Sam had phased back with Jared and they'd quickly yanked on at least their pants before half-tackling Bella to the ground to keep her from attack and blowing the secret, though I don't see the point in it anymore.

But as long as the Cullen's thought she was human, they'd help us.

"Shut up!" Edward roared and lunged at me again. I landed a blow across his face with my paw but he ripped at my throat with his nails.

I yelped and staggered back a bit.

Brady and Collin were trying to help me, but Jacob and Quil kept them back. Embry was still frozen in shock standing next to the other leech named Jasper.

"Leave him alone!" Bella yelled at Edward, but he came at me again.

"You imprinted on her, you took her from _me_." I snapped my jaws at him and finally my teeth sank in and I ripped the limb from the leech's body. It was an arm.

The moment Bella pulled me in for a kiss this morning replayed in my head.

_No, I think she left you willingly._

Edward snarled in rage and I echoed my growl of response.

No doubt this was going to be a fight to the death.

**Bella**

I watched helplessly as Edward and Paul fought. I felt human again, worthless.

This is _my_ fault this is my entire fault. I _am_ a slut. Edward came here thinking I just had a bad day and Paul is being so patience with me.

I'm going to have to expose myself.

"Sam, Jared let me go."

"You're not going to forgive yourself," Jared muttered. "The leeches will know."

"I won't forgive myself if they don't know." I elbowed Jared in the ribs and pushed Sam away and started sprinting toward Paul.

"Bella no!" Alice or Esme called. I ignored them. I could hear a few of them rushing forward trying to stop me, but I was faster.

Jumping in midair I felt my body start to morph. Pale skin became white fur; my body became that of an oversized wolf's and -my favorite part- my teeth; ready to rip more than just an arm off that damn _leech_.

Paul was fighting him with all he had, I saw images of me and him together running through his mind, only making Edward angrier. Edward's clenched jaw unlocked then and I jumped forward.

He was going to _bite_ Paul.

_"Vampire venom is poison to werewolves, it'll kill us." _Paul's words drifted through my head and that only made me run faster.

Edward's head dropped to Paul's leg and my teeth clamped down on his neck. Then I started shaking him like a rag doll as he snarled and kicked around. Finally I released him, flinging him over my shoulder like he weighed nothing and he landed in a hunting crouch.

I ignored him and nudged Paul with my nose.

_Bella…_

_Hey, you okay?_

_I wanted to rip him apart._

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward, frozen in shock.

"Bella…? What…?" I saw the rage to kill us leave Edward's eyes and he straightened up.

I growled at him and snapped my jaws a few times. _Tell him I want him out of here. _My thoughts growl.

_She wants you to leave, dude. _–Embry.

"Bella how are you a werewolf?" Alice came running up, holding Edward's dislocated arm. I growled lowly at her, all of them –aside Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle- have been getting on my nerves all week.

I turned back to Paul and licked his cheek. The scar forming on his neck was still bleeding.

My fault. All _my_ fault.

I'd hurt my imprint, both physically and mentally.

I whined softly and a baseball size tear rolled down the side of my face. Paul's ears pinned forward and he nuzzled the top of my head with his nose.

_Sorry I didn't do this sooner. I'm a baby._

_Yes, but you're my baby, my imprint, and I'm suppose to love you. _We both did the wolf version of laughing.

"Bella…you're a wolf." Edward said once more in awe.

_No shit Sherlock! _–Leah growled at him. Edward hissed at her and I took a defense step forward.

"Alright," Sam's voice rang out or the field. "I see training is over for today. Paul, Bella phase back, I need to talk to the both of you."

**~X~X~X~**

A few minutes later we were all standing in the center of the clearing, listening to Sam relay my story onto the Cullen's. Alice and Edward both had blank looks. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked somewhat amused. Carlisle and Esme were intrigued.

"So Bella still has her gift? She can still block mind readers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. I felt my anger towards them start to melt a little, at least they weren't calling me 'mutt' or 'fleabag' or –Rosalie's personal favorite- 'Fido'. "Comes in handy most of the time."

Edward gave me a look that seemed to scream 'how-dare-you-even-speak', I glared back at him and for once, I won. Paul's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against him and I smiled.

"…Then Paul and Bella imprinted on each other and all hell broke loose-" Sam was cut short by my gasp and a small punch to the shoulder.

"The no cussing rule is just going over everyone's head isn't it?"

"Hey, you've got _quite_ a mouth on you too, _Swan_." Leah taunted I turned and smirked at her.

"Learn from the best, _Clearwater_."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Leah smiled and ruffled her short black hair.

"Imprint?" Edward's voice called us back to the serious conversation at hand.

"It's when one of us finds our soul mate, our other half." Sam explained briefly, not wanting to waste his breath. "Bella and Paul imprinted on each other, that's very rare. But then again Bella's not normal."

"She can withstand alpha's orders." Leah grumbled. "Wish I could."

Carlisle smiled at me and I smiled back. "So the human became a dog?" My head snapped in Rosalie's direction and I heard a growl rumble in Paul's chest. "Oh calm down I'm just stating…honestly I'd have to say I'm happy for her."

"Thank you, Rose." I said not sure if I should sound sarcastic or sincere.

My eyes flickered back to Edward's. "Well…I'm not pregnant." I seethed.

"Bella, a pregnancy would have been better than what you are now." Everyone sucked in a low breath and Sam grabbed my arm, as I started to shake.

"Bella, calm down."

"Yes, Bella, calm down before you turn into an overgrown puff ball." Edward uncharacteristically taunted.

"Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up_!" I wield my eyes shut and tried to keep a hold on my sanity.

"See Bella? You want to kill me. You want to rip me limb from limb and do it all over again. Would you really do that to me, love?"

"I did it to Laurent I can do it to you!" Everything went silent and a warm hand on my shoulder sent calmness through me, Paul. I untensed and slowly my eyes opened to see Edward strolling lazily back the way he came.

"Edward?" Carlisle called.

"I'm leaving, don't expect me home."

"Edward!" Alice snapped. "We need you when we fight Victoria!" My eyebrows rose.

"You're still going to help us?"

"Of course." Alice piped and then took a darning step forward. Testing my reaction she put her hand on my arm, with a smile I pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry."

"No I was being the annoying little pixie, I'm sorry."

**~X~X~X~**

Though the Pack and myself were still uneasy about where the Cullen's loyalty lay, we decided to strengthen the treaty. I, and a few of members of my family, had the privilege to cross the border -even in wolf form. And only a few members of the Cullen's were allowed to cross the border when they caught the scent of a vampire.

Sadly enough these privileges would be relinquished as soon as Victoria was gone.

I've chosen to permentally move to La Push, I'd tell Paul later tonight at the bonfire and it turns out I wouldn't be the only one giving news. Emily was pregnant, three months.

We'd both screamed with joy and Leah watched wide eyed from the farthest corner of the kitchen. Frowning.

Well she and Sam had dated and before they broke up they'd been talking about marriage and kids. She was upset that that wasn't her.

_Leah. _I soothed. She'd left through the backdoor and once Emily was back to cooking I jumped out the window and set after her. All the imprints and the wolf's family members were either asleep or spending quality time with each other in town.

Paul and Sam were just heading to town and then they'd be going on patrol soon.

_I'm not going to go into bitch mode Bella; I just need to be alone. Visit Canada, maybe. _

_I'm against this, but alright Leah, I'll keep the guys out of wolf form so you can vent._

_Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for Victoria._

_Alright see you. _


	13. Chapter 12: Fire

**QueenVamp- Okay, big fight scene, though I think I did horrible. I have a new Paul and Bella story 'Alley Way Meeting' for those of you who love Bella being Sam's sassy little sister.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Paul**

The flames grew higher and Jared added lighter fluid to the mix. I created an awful smell but it would all be worth our while once we started throwing dismembered leech parts in to the pit we'd created.

Alice –future seeing leech- had come to us this morning yammering about Victoria and her army attacking tonight, that had sent everyone into a frenzy.

Esme –mother leech- and Carlisle –leader leech- had gone out to Alaska to gain extra help from old friends of theirs to help out and Edward –mindreading leech- still hadn't come back yet. Leaving us three down.

Bella and Leah have been putting all of La Push on lock down and sent Charlie and everybody, including Emily, to California two days ago. Sam, Quil and Jared had the hardest time saying good-bye to their imprints, but in order for them to be safe we had too.

Charlie had almost been attacked, but we got to him in time and the leech got away and Charlie didn't remember anything, just a flash of white skin and red hair.

We'd past it off as Victoria and found three more of her minions hanging around the Clearwater's house. The look on Leah and Seth's faces…horrifying was an understatement. They'd ripped apart those vampires one by one and didn't stop with those pieces; it was just a never ending cycle of ripping the Cold Ones to shreds. Until Sam had showed up and set the pile of…granite aflame.

"They're coming!" Alice called. Everyone went stifle for a moment and Jared turned back into a wolf. The smell of vampire was everywhere, but the strongest of the scent was coming from right in front of us.

Everything became silent, low growls passed through our teeth and we waited ready to jump. Bella was flanking my left side and glaring into the open forest. She was snarling as loudly as all of us put together.

As she had said this morning: "Leave Victoria to me, we have a score to settle."

No one had protested, no one had said anything.

A high pitched scream rang through my ears and all the newborn leeches came pouring into the field at once; swinging off the trees, jumping out of bushes, some coming up from behind us.

More than we ever calculated, more than had gone missing. But what really caught my eye, were the two red haired vampires that were the last to exit the forest. Arms around each other, in a way that seemed almost intimate, and the male whispering something into the short haired female's ear as she giggled, and even though the male's face was hidden I knew who they were.

Victoria and Edward.

**Bella**

It's not an act of jealousy that you want to kill your ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, right?

Well it isn't in my situation!

I charged at Victoria, ready to throw her into the fire we'd built. I've dreamt, thought and did nothing more than wait for this moment to arrive all week. Seeing Edward with her only made my want to kill her stronger.

Doesn't he know she's using him as a James replacement? He should, he could read minds –aside from mine.

A brown haired boy jumped in front of me and I put the brakes on then chopped my jaws down on his head, tossing him behind me Brady got to finish him.

My main focus was Edward and Victoria.

The two people I wanted dead.

And, of course, Paul was evening out of thoughts of revenge, but I'd know when he was in danger.

The Packs thoughts were mixing together in my head, long strings of curses and 'behind you' and, my personal favorite, 'die leech, die!'

Emmett and Rosalie were double teaming on a legless newborn –who obviously didn't know it would just stick back on. Jasper was beheading a newborn that tried to sneak up on Alice.

I turn back to Edward and Victoria to find them walking away from the fight taking place. I followed.

**Paul**

Although we outnumbered we seemed to be doing well. Already the numbers of the newborn army seemed to be cut in half.

The fire now smelled worse, like someone was burning perfume incense. But it was easy to ignore, with all the fighting and crazy-hungry-newborns jumping around it wasn't easy to get lost in thought.

_Jump. Bite. Pull. Twist. Throw. Bite._

Another one down.

Inhuman snarls and hisses echoed with the sounds of snapping granite and –what could be- boulders smashing together.

_Jump. Dodge. Bite. Dodge. Bite. Twist._

And another one.

It was really starting to get boring, Victoria hadn't taught them well enough.

_Stay on your toes! _Sam shouted at me. I jumped at his icy voice. Even during a crisis he was still so demanding. _Just brace yourself! Where's Bella?_

I scooped the field for a small white wolf. None.

_Shit._

**Bella**

Blood: red, metallic, rusty, iron; smells like salt.

Covering my pure white coat, mainly around my mouth, like I had been the one to kill the owners of the blood, but I didn't, it was the remains of Victoria: her ripped up body and the blood that was left inside her.

Edward stared at me with and awed/furious expression in his ruby eyes. His clothing was tattered and he lost his jacket he'd worn in the field a few days before, his hair was obscure and a look of sadness in his eyes.

_Did you love her? _I projected my thoughts towards Edward, like I did with the Pack, but I doubted it would work.

Edward winced and his eyes climbed up to mine, bitter coldness and rage, no more awe that I had the strength to kill her. A look of disgust crossed his features and he lowered his gaze to a long, spiraling strand of Victoria's hair.

"You can kill me, Bella…" Edward's voice was far of and haunting. Then a small smiled graced his flawless features. "But as I promised I will get me teeth into your skin."

I jumped the same time Edward did. I wasn't going to fall back and run to the Pack, and I certainly wasn't going to hesitate.

My paw landed on Edward's chest and I pinned him down before ripping a large part of his shoulder and neck off and throwing it into the forest. Blood poured out of the newly formed hole and spread across the ground.

Suddenly Edward's icy hand was wrapped around my leg. "Forever and always, love." And with a toothy smile he bit into my paw and I howled in the pain.

Edward pushed me back, spitting and making disgusted faces as I stunk to the ground. My vision was blurring and I could feel myself growing weaker. Black dots grew bigger and then I couldn't see.

The venom…moved through my veins, burning everything. Like he had poured liquid fire into my body.

My heartbeat was growing weaker and my lungs were burning. It was getting closer to my heart…


	14. Chapter 13: Request

**Bella**

Darkness surrounded me, swallowing me whole.

Images of everything was rushing around me:

The Pack, the Cullen's', Victoria, Edward, Charlie, Emily, Renee, Phil....then more darkness.

I tried to call out for someone, but no one answered. I tried again, still nothing. So I sat there, in the darkness, frustrated as hell and trying to figure out what type of dream this was.

Then I spotted a light from far away, and coming closer. Then the light made out the shape of a large wolf.

_"Isabella Swan?" _A voice called, it was rough and I was sure it belonged to a male.

Suddenly I found my voice. "Yes!"

The darkness around me chipped away and suddenly I was lying in a forest, but it all had a surreal feel to it, the trees, the grass and the undergrowth was too green, shade caught between emerald and turquoise. And the sky looked so close, like a pelt of black velvet was draped over the tops of the tall trees and dotted with stars.

I could feel dead leaves on my skin and I looked down to see I was in human form. A heard male voices in the distance and I looked for something to cover myself with but ended up just bringing my knees to my chest and flipping my hair in front of my body.

Five large wolfs entered the clearing -as I presumed all male.

_"Hello, young one," _The voice from before rang in my ears and I looked up to see a wolf, even bigger than Sam, with russet red hair like Jacob's.

"Ephriam Black?" I asked, almost breathless. The large animal looked down at me with glittering black eyes and his lips slightly pulled over his teeth in a sort of smile.

_"My great-granddaughter, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon."_

What…?

Ephriam was dead –as far as I know- aged and passed on. And if I was meeting him that meant…

"I thought this was a...dream. I'm....dead?" The smile faded on the wolf's face faded and I felt rare tears well up in my eyes. "No, no, no I can't be dead! I can't die yet!" I shrieked.

_"You've fallen in battle, young one, many have. It is time for your eternal run." _An authorities voice that reminded me of Sam spoke -no doubt these were the Pack ancestors come to welcome me into the afterlife.

Tears flowed freely down my face and I sobbed harder at the very thought. "I can't die yet...Paul...I want Paul..."

_"Paul? My grandson?"_ A silver wolf asked, or at least I think it was him, my face was bared in my hands as I tried to get a grip.

_"Great-grandson,"_ a very know-it-all sounding Jared tone corrected.

_"Yeah, yeah family is family. Who is Paul to you?"_ I looked up to see I was nose and nose with the silver wolf. He had a stone expression and a determined-angry look in his emerald green eyes...Paul's eyes.

"He's my imprint and I am his."

The silver wolf looked over to Ephriam. _"Ephriam, this is my grandson's mate. Can't you make an acceptation? The Meraz bloodline will run out." _He added the last one quickly before Ephriam could speak.

_"We'll be in-laws then Raul." _Ephriam said tauntingly. _"But I see your point, my grandchild was the first female shape-shifter and her blood could pass on to the next generations, maybe even the Meraz temper."_

All the wolves chuckled and I growled at them. _"Calm down, Isabella, we will send you back, but..." _Ephriam said.

"But? But what? I'll do anything, I swear."

_"You must accept the balance of our world. Vampires and shape-shifters do not mix, the vampire's venom did kill you and you must not tell the other's what awaits them at the end of their line."_

"Alright."

_"And,"_ Raul broke rank and decided to speak then. _"You will never speak to those leeches again, I protect my own, and you better not cause any more trouble!"_ I laughed so hard that my sides hurt. Paul was too much like his great-grandfather.

"I promise, so does this mean I have your blessing?"

_"This means you have a warning. Don't make me regret saving you." _He growled stubbornly.

"I won't."

_"Make my grandson happy."_

I smiled. "I will."

_"And give me a few great-great-grandchildren to check up on." _I blushed then and Ephriam growled. _"Okay, send her out now." _The large wolf turned and started to trot away.

"Raul...thank you." I called after him before my voice faded again and like how I was brought into the forest I was pushed abruptly out. Falling through the darkness again I replayed the conditions the ancestors gave me:

1.) Tell no one about what I saw. (Easy enough, my thoughts were blocked.)

2.) Don't speak to the Cullen's' ever again. (That could be a little if-y but I think I could ask Sam to send them away –considering my condition- everyone would understand.)

3.) Make Paul happy and produce pups of my own in the future. (Distantly far future.)

I feel like I'm being let off a little too easy. Maybe because I'm the chief's grandchild? The mate to the last remaining Meraz? I don't know but I had a bad feeling about the way the ancestors kicked me out of there.

I was starting to hear other voices; one in particular caught my attention. Paul's.

"Bella...Don't die on me...please."

**Paul**

"Paul...?" It was said so softly I thought I hadn't heard it. Bella's lifeless, paler than albino body was on the ground as Alice took the venom from her body.

"Her heartbeat..." Rosalie commented, her black eyes were wide with shock and glassed over with venom tears. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she turned away from Bella's body.

"Paul...I want Paul." Was I the only one hearing her talking? For what seemed like hours I just stared at her, almost waiting for her to say something again.

"Bella..." I could feel rare tears working up in my eyes. "Don't die on me....please."

Like the sprits heard my prayer Bella entire body lurched forward and she found herself in an awkward sitting position, trying to get a decent breath into her lungs.

Everything was silent and then Bella's head turned and she saw me. Curious animal-like brown eyes met emerald green.

"Paul!" She screamed and her arms wrapped around my neck, tears falling down her face. "I almost thought I lost you."

My arms came around her. "We thought we lost _you_."

**Bella**

A week later Sam stopped questioning me about how I survived. The venom had killed me, but the wolf ancestors had brought me back and as I promised I told no one about that. The last thing anyone needed after rejoicing was for me to die...again. (Though I wasn't sure if they could do that, but I'm not testing it.)

I spent the week in Emily and Sam's spare bedroom, sleeping off the nausea and rethinking what it felt like being dead and my debt to the ancestors.

Edward's bite mark created a crescent moon going across my knuckles and it would start bleeding every time I phased and the stapes holding it together came out.

Oh, forgot to tell you I couldn't heal super fast anymore.

Sam had dealt me a kindness as if to say 'sorry for being a total jackass to you in the beginning' and he killed Edward –while Paul was trying to figure out what was wrong with me- and from what Embry and Quil showed me he enjoyed it.

Charlie, the imprints and the rest of the families came back three days after the war when we were sure all survivors were eliminated. Emily and Charlie were hysterical when they heard I'd 'almost' died and they hadn't left me alone since, but Charlie had to get to work and Sam practically dragged Emily out of my room so that she wouldn't hurt the baby.

The Cullen's left town the day after the war, seeing that they shouldn't cause anymore trouble than they already had. They left with a few parting words -that Paul had relayed off to me- and nothing but footprints. I guess that makes my dues to the ancestors paid...except for the very large secret I'll have to keep till the day it's time for me to pass on to the next life and the request left from Raul.

Paul's been sleeping on the floor next to my bed this morning, Sam worked out a schedule so when I was up he was home and when I was asleep he was gone. But either way Brady and Collin came to see me whenever they felt like it -which was all of the time. Though today they were helping at a diner across town to put more money into the Pack's wallets.

Staring at Paul I realized something: I was a whole year older than him.

That makes me a cougar right?

While in the middle of a face studying session I noted that he looked even younger when he slept, much more vulnerable.

"What are you doing?" I snapped out of my daze when I saw him propping himself up on the floor.

"Just thinking about how cute you look when you sleep and how I'm a perverted cougar." Paul and I smiled slyly.

"You're not a pervert."

"Yes I am; you've never been in my head."

"Yes I have. There is nothing I haven't seen before."

"Now _that_ sounded perverted."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Why are we talking about this?'

"_Why_ are we talking?" I said seductively moving closer to him. Paul's eyes widened and I laughed. "See," I tapped my head. "Perverted."

"I love you, Bella." Paul said and I pulled him closer to me.

"Do I make you happy?" I brushed my lips with his.

"Yes,"

"Would you marry me some day?"

"I'm supposed to ask. Now I may not ask ever." Paul said jokingly, but his eyes portrayed some seriousness.

"We'll see about that."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**Tada!**

**Nah, I don't like it that much either, but we have one more chapter left in this story and that it!** **I'M FREE!**


	15. Chapter 14: Fulfill

**Bella**

_I was running, in wolf form, through the woods, but it wasn't the La Push woods._

_It was the forest I saw when I died. The forest where our ancestors had their eternal run. A flash of silver and russet caught my eye and I stopped, finding myself in the exact same place I was in when I talked to Ephriam –my ancestor- and Raul-Paul's ancestor- last._

_They appeared on either side of me and I locked eyes with Raul. For a moment I seriously thought it was Paul, but Raul was thicker with muscle and three inches taller than my husband._

_"What's going on?" I asked. I'd unnoticeably changed back into my human form and –thank God- I was wearing clothes this time. A deer skin mid-thigh dress decorated with small shells and a large paw print on the helm._

_Ephriam stepped forward and before my eyes he too morphed into human form, he was dressed in a long, skirt-like loin cloth. His long black hair almost reached his waist and his face was a stone but there was something happy about it. _

_"You have fulfilled your last request, Isabella, Raul and I just wanted to congratulate you."_

_"What?" Ephriam took a step forward and placed his hand on my stomach._

_"The Pack is expanding." _

The sound of the birds chirping and the smell of pine was what woke me up. Plus the annoying amount of sunlight that poured in through the window was a factor as well. I was going to murder Sam for putting a window there.

Under the annoyingly large window I laid curled into Paul's side on the bed that took up almost half of the room. Paul and I had learned something about each other after a few...days of sleeping in the same house, when our patrol schedules allowed it, we were both tosser-turner sleepers and we both needed our own space because Paul and I would get pissed off from the lack of sleep .

So after an hour of smacking each other around, we went to Seattle and bought the biggest bed we could find. Ignoring Embry and Quil's side comments and Brady and Collin's flushed faces.

My hair created a curtain over my face, but I could still see the woven bedspread that I'd kicked off me in the middle of the night. My body heat -plus Paul's- was bound to make it too hot for comfort.

I rolled over, trying not to wake sleeping beauty, and sat up. Before I could swing my legs over the edge of the three foot tall bed, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into an embrace against a warm chest.

Still half-asleep Paul whispered. "Where you going?" I looked behind me to see he had his eyes still covered by the pillow, but his full lips and the end of his nose could be seen.

"Bathroom, wanna come?" I asked sarcastically.

"No...Need...Sleep." I unwrapped his arms from around my stomach and trotted out of the bedroom. "Thunder hoof..." Paul mumbled into his pillow.

"Patrol, ten minutes." I called into the bedroom and received a pillow being hurled at me. I laughed and ducked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I spotted my reflection in the oval mirror about the sink. I looked more womanly now, I guess. My brown hair grew longer and I usually wore it up or pulled back in a braid now. My brown eyes were still soft and soulful, but today they were fearful and near tears. My whole face seemed to mimic the example and I took in a shake breath.

_Okay, it's time to clear this up once and for all. _I opened the small cabinet from under the bathroom sink until I found what I'm sure was well hidden. The pregnancy test Alice had given to me five years ago.

My stomach began to do small flip-flops as I waited for the result to come to me. _One more minute…._

The dream about the forest hadn't been the only sign I'd gotten. I noticed my mood swings were a little…out there and my food intake had grown. I knew something was wrong, I mean my period was late. It was never late.

I've been so jumpy these past few days just think about the possibility. I skipped patrol a few days ago, taking an un-notified sick day and when Sam came here to kick my ass for it I'd just rolled over in submission and practically begged him not to pick a fight with me.

Reluctantly Sam dragged me to Emily's and she started asking me millions of questions that all seemed to lead to one answer: pregnant.

My hands started to shake again and I folded them under my chin. Leah told me to take a test to be 100% sure or it could just be a pregnancy scare and my dreams were just freaky.

Did I want it to be a scare?

That question rolled through my mind and I've been pondering on that for about a week now.

I was good with kids, they loved me to death and I couldn't help but love them too.

But would Paul be a good father?

No matter how many times I tried I couldn't fit the image of Paul –my hot headed, gorgeous Paul- holding a baby or taking care of one for that matter.

The timer I'd brought from the kitchen chimed and I half jumped out of my skin. With an unsteady hand I lifted the test to my eyelevel and grabbed on to the edge of the shower door for support.

On the test was a little, pink plus sign.

"Bella," Paul knocked at the door and the test flew from my hand, landing in the trash bin. He probably didn't hear because he was yawning. "I'm going on patrol, I'll see you tonight."

"O-Okay!" I called and waited for the sound of him walking away that didn't come.

"You alright?" Paul's voice was more awake now.

"Yes," I mentally smacked myself for the high pitched sound of my voice. I heard the door handle start to giggle and I whipped around like it might burst open. "I'm fine."

"Bella…" I could hear the tense ring in Paul's voice. "What's going on?"

I sighed and reached for the door handle and unlocked it. _You married him. You said so yourself in your vows that you would promise to always tell him the truth. You promised Raul._

I opened the door to see Paul's half-angry, half-concerned face, then a look of worry when he saw my stone expression.

"I just took a pregnancy test." I breathed. Paul's russet skin seemed to pale.

"And…?" His voice rasped, after a long silence.

I bit into my lip and felt tears start to form in my eyes. "It…came back positive."

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Paul grabbed me into a bone crushing hug and very uncharacteristically spun me around.

"Bella!"

"Paul…?"

"You're pregnant!"

"I kind of got that when I took the test."

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes…that would be the technical term for it." Paul set me down and I looked up at him in shock. He was grinning from ear to ear. "So you're really okay with this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I could…I didn't know how you would react." I rasped and Paul hugged me, gentler now.

"I love you, Bella, don't ever question that."

"Sorry," I smiled up at them and after a moment tears started pouring down my cheeks. "I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom!"

**~X~X~X~X~**

Emily, Leah and I were screaming and hugging each other when I was finally got the chance to tell them at the bonfire, well _I_ didn't really tell them. _Paul_ and _I_ both practically screamed it.

Old Quil Sr. almost had a heart attack and my dad half fainted. Emily handed Lily –her and Sam's four year old daughter- off to Sam and ran up to me at a speed that would have put the boys to shame.

Leah was already jumping towards me and Kim half jumped over Billy in his wheelchair just to get to me. Little Claire, just ten years old now, had Quil carry her over on his shoulder.

The last nine months have been hell on Paul. He put an effort into reading the daddy books that my mother mailed to us and kept asking Charlie questions and talking to Sam about the patrol schedules for both of us.

I phased only last, when I was seven months along, running was so exhilarating and little Joseph/Mina enjoyed it too. We weren't sure on the sex of the baby; going to a hospital would just be a major no-no and guess what? I also had to do a home birth.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Paul!" I screamed from the bedroom, my hand went to my stomach and I felt my baby's kicking become stronger. Within two minutes Paul, Kim and Jared were in my bedroom. "You are _never_ touching me again…" I gasped at the sharp pain. "Get…Emily…"

**Paul**

Another one of Bella's ear numbing screams later I felt my eyes roll back and Sam helped me to the couch.

"Paul?"

"Bella…is in pain?"

"It's not going to last long." Kim said softly. "It's just taking awhile."

"Should it be taking this long?" I asked.

"I…I'm not an expert…" Kim said then went to sit on the porch with Jared and the others. Brady and Collin were at school and we just sent Charlie to pick them up with the news. Lily and Claire were at the Uley's house with Quil and Embry.

Each and every one of Bella's screams were just a stab to my heart. Sam kept patting my shoulder and another loud scream echoed off the walls. Kim and Jared left after the contraction ended and went to tell Charlie and the others she was close.

"Bella one more push!" Sue called.

Suddenly Bella's screams died and a new cry touched my ears, soft and high pitched. Emily and Sue were laughing-crying and praising Bella.

What seemed like hours later the bedroom door opened and I jumped to my feet, Emily moved out of my way and smiled at me. I slowly moved into the bright room.

First thing I saw was Sue opening that ridiculous window to let more light in. Then I saw a big mess of sheets covered after birth in a trash bag. Finally I spotted Bella, my Bella, cuddling a little blue blanketed baby close to her.

Bella looked up and smiled at me. "Paul come look at him." She chirped, it was almost hard to believe that she was just wailing her head off a moment ago.

"I have a son?" I half-ran forward to Bella's bedside to look at the tiny infant she held close.

Joseph was so beautiful. Almost like me when I was a baby: tan skin, rounded face, and thin, spiky crow black hair. Suddenly his eyes opened and Bella's hand cupped over his eyes to block out the extra light.

But I already saw what color his eyes were; hazel: a mix of my oddly colored emerald green ones and Bella's chocolate brown ones.

Bella murmured something to herself and I looked at her in question. "What?"

"Just thinking over his name…How about Joseph Raul Meraz?" Although she was asking I knew she was going to go on with it anyway.

"Raul? That's my great-grandfather's name."

She smiled; that beautiful heart-melting smile. "I know."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**I'm done! I'm free! Not that I didn't enjoy writing this I actually loved it, but now I have some other thinks to forcus on!**

**Graduation and grades....I want a new laptop I am not camping out in library to use theirs.**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello my fellow reviewers,**

**I really enjoyed writing 'White Wolf' and I love the way I ended it and I'm very proud of myself! Though most of you want another story -the next chapter in Bella and Paul's life with their adorable son Joseph.**

**So I've been thinking and messing with a few ideas....**

**Will there be another story? Yes.**

**Will it be up soon? No.**

**I have to take a hatchet to a few things first and then I'll start working on it. I'll put up another Author's Note to tell you when, what's it about and the name.**

**Love, most sincerely,**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
